Total Drama Encyclopedia
by Dark Punxysaur
Summary: I love all those Alphabet stories so I wanted to do one as well. So 26 new OC's base on the Alphabet fight for one million dollars! The remaining 25 campers face their biggest fear in a brawl.
1. 1: Welcome to TDE Newbies!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. But the 26 characters here belong to me.

* * *

It was a lovely day on Wananakwa Island... until a very familiar sadist voice rings up.

"Yo! Chris McClean here, bringing you the newest and most craziest season yet!" Chris says. "Sadly, it won't be having your all time vets such as Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather. We got to be educational here." Chris shouted, mumbling something. "So better get a raise here..." "So we hand picked 26 newbies who want to have their hopes and dreams crushed that will represent the letters in the alphabet, where one of them will win One Million Dollars! There's going to be thrills! There's going to be drama! This will be the best season ever! On..."

Total!

Drama!

ENCYCLOPEDIA! Yeah, hoping not to get sued here."

(Cue "I wanna be famous")

* * *

Chris is now on the Dock of Shame standing and waiting for the first person to arrive. "Soon those new constants will be here. I bet you can't wait to pair them all up when they don't want to at some point... Or someone could be stealing you job..." Chris is now feeling annoyed. "WHERE IS THAT FIRST CAMPER?"

Chris soon got his wish as someone was tugging his shirt. The person was the first constant, a small male that look like a child. He had a black afro hair, with some glasses, a tanned body, a long sleeve green shirt with teal and purple sweater vest, khaki pants with a belt, and brown shoes.

"Hi there!" said the little kid. "I guess I'm your first camper here... The name is Devean."

"Yeah, I was told some kid was coming." Chris said. "Didn't think it was this small, go stand with the others."

"I don't see anyone else." a confused Devean responded, with him being the only person here so far. But he went forward anyway.

"Devean, meet Zelda the letter z camper." Chris explained to the kid as a wavy brown hair girl with a black shirt with a bloody knife on the shirt, green jeans and brown shoes.

"Nice to meet you Chris!" Zelda said.

"Same to you, Zelda." Chris said as Zelda went to the end of the dock and feel confused at the kid but ignored the feeling.

"Everyone this is Justice." Chris says as a male stepped off the boat, wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with holes on it. He also wearing dark green jeans, black boots, and dark orange hair along with a tattoo of a snake on his arm.

"Sweet Chris." Justice says picking up Devean. "You got me a birthday gift. My own punching bag."

"Please be gentle on me." Devean whines in fear.

Justice went forward to punch Devean in the face until a whip came out and grabbed his arm. "What the *BLEEP*!" Justice screamed.

"Put the boy down if you vaule your kiwis." a voice behind him says. Justice turns around to see a girl with green hair along with a pink flower in her head, a teal shirt with with darker teals spot on it along with green with pink flower petals pants and teal shoes holding a whip and showing off some tattoos of vines on her arm.

"And you think your so tough?" Justice snarls at the new girl.

Justice starts to laugh at the girl so the girl just did what she does best. Kick Justice in the privates. He drops to the ground screaming.

"Are you okay kid?" the girl say kneeling to Devean. "I'm Ivy, it was about time Chris cast me, even though I'm not with my friend Tina.[**1**]"

"Thanks so much." Devean responded to her.

"Can we move on to the next camper?" Chris explained to them all.

"Just ignore us Chris." Zelda explained to the host.

"Well here our next camper, Velma." Chris said as a female stepped onto the dock. She was wearing dark blue school uniform with a red tie and a grey miniskirt along with red heels and looking around with her blonde pigtails.

"Hello everyone, it nice to meet you all." Velma says with one of her fake smiles. "I hope we can get along."

As she was walking past each camper names that could not be explained was coming up in her head.

"Now meet the next camper, Yutaka." Chris says as a tall male wearing a dark blue kendo outfit walks up to the group holding a wooden kendo sword up to his shoulder.

"Hello Chris-kun, it nice to meet you." Yutaka says to the host before joining the group. "I hope there a spot around to help with my training."

"A training ground?" Ivy says getting peaked up about it. "Can I help find one?"

"Sure, but let do it later, I want to get to know the others." Yutaka says to Ivy.

"VELMA!" a voice that no one but Velma knows but fear is heard. "I FOUND YOU SIS!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Velma screamed at the newcomer running up to hug her. "I though you were going to the mall with your friends."

"Well I was, but then mom told me that I was picked to be on TV and that you were here as well, and I never get to hang with you." a blonde flat-chested girl with a purple shirt with a pink flower on it and pink shorts and dark pink heels says to her sister.

"Oh Wilma what am I going to do with you." Velma groaned at how she have to deal with her sister.

"Hi everyone!" Wilma says to the group. "I'm Wilma! I like flowers, and candy, and shopping!"

"Yeah and now let get to the next camper, Maverick!" Chris says as a male stepped onto the dock. His hair was black and messy even covering his eyes but not his scars on his face. He wearing a black shirt with a skull along with a dark green jacket and spikes braclets with dark blue jeans along with chains on his legs and black boots.

"The world is going to end and there is nothing we can do about it." Maverick explained as everyone else just took a step to the left away from him.

"Werido." Velma said under her breath so no one could hear her.

"Everyone this is Blythe." Chris say as a girl with spikey blonde hair stepped onto the dock. She was wearing a nose ring and a belly button ring along with an orange top with a dark blue miniskirt with light blue socks and purple and green shoes with green fingerless gloves.

"Chris it so nice to meet you!" Blythe says giving the host a hug. "Have you and Chef hook up yet? I know you guys are meant for each other!"

Chris didn't know what to say back to the girl as she walks up to the group thinking of all the pairings in her head.

"Why were you talking Chris about gay romance?" Zelda asked the girl.

"Because Yaoi is one of the best thing ever!" Blythe says back to the horror fan with a smile.

"... Moving on, here Santino everyone." Chris say as a guy stepped onto the dock. He is wearing a light blue shirt with a light yellow long sleeve shirt under it along with purple pants and tanned shoes along with a pink scarf to show his bright blonde hair and a gold earring on his left ear.

"Hello everyone." Santino say giving Chris a kiss.

Nearly everyone was shocked at the new camper until they heard a "TWAMP" sound and turned around to see Blythe on the ground with a nosebleed.

"Wow at her outfit, IT FERICE!" Santino screamed in joy and ran up and hug Blythe much to everyone confusion.

"Everyone, say hello to KayKay." Chris explained to the group as a black girl stepped onto the dock with her black hair. She was wearing an orange shirt with the words "If U Can Read This FU!" on it with gold braclets, dark green jeans and black boots.

"What up yall!" KayKay say walking to the group. "KayKay in the house, get ready to lose to me."

"Winning will get you nothing in life." Maverick said to the girl.

"Dude, live a little." KayKay said back to him.

"Dude, it Odd!" Chris says trying to mimic KayKay as a tall guy with big spikey yellow hair with purple streaks at the end of it step onto the dock. He also have two purple diamonds marks on his face with a purple shirt with a japanese symbol on his shart with swirly tattoos on his arms, yellow jeans, purple and black shoes and grey headphones around his neck.

"Sup everyone, I'm ready to 1-Up to victory and have a great time playing with you all." Odd says to them all.

"That the symbol for fire on your shirt isn't it?" Yutaka asked the new guy.

"Yup, I'm from a japanese family so I figured I use my nickname for my shirt." Odd says to him.

"Well it nice to meet you Odd-kun." Yutaka say giving him a hand shake.

"Well everyone, this is Pilar." Chris says to them as a girl step onto the dock with her footsteps chasing the dock. She have black hair tied in a ponytail with dark red highlight at the tip of her hair. She also wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a mountain on the cover with dark blue jeans and brown boots.

"What kind of name is Pilar?" Justice asked.

"The kind to kick your butt." Pilar explained picking the bully up and throw him into a tree which tumbled down.

"She our strongest camper." Chris joked to them all.

"But I think that Hannah girl is stronger then me maybe.[**2**]" Pilar spoke back to the host.

"Everyone this is Rambabu." Chris groaned at the certain name as a guy with a brown goatee step onto the dock with a smirk. The guy had messy brown hair, a red sleeveless shirt, blue shorts and brown shoes.

"It so nice to meet you." Rambabu say to the man. "But Probst is still the better host, this show is nothing like Survivor when we all should be sleeping outside trying to survive." He looks at the cast. "And this is our cast? I can see easy win for me to get on Survivor pretty soon, you all will surely lose to the best survivor here!"

"You seem to be a bit full of yourself." Devean says to the guy who just push him aside.

"Chris, how could you cast a kid." Rambabu says until he got punched onto the ground.

"It not nice to tease a kid." a new voice say, the group look to see a girl standing there. She have black hair with a dark red streak covering one her eye. She wearing a dark blue shirt with a dark red X on it, along with a dark green jacket and jeans with another dark red X on it as well and black and dark red boots and black gloves.

"Thanks." Devean say to the girl. "What your name?"

The girl look at the kid and smile. "Fay." She then walks off somewhere to be alone.

"Now everyone this is Quint." Chris explained to the group as a male with a black stache walk onto the dock. With his short hair and a black shirt with two roses on it with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hola everyone, it so nice to meet you all." Quint says to them all. "I hope you will come see my plays that I will perform."

"YOU PERFORM?" Wilma screamed. "I love seeing people dance."

"You enjoy everything." Velma says rolling her eyes.

The group was soon covering thier ears by the sound of howling, they soon look to see a girl with long silver hair with silver fur on part of her body, but the thing they focus on the most is her eyes that are just like wolves.

"Hi guys I'm Ulrika, my family are wolves!" Ulrika says to them all.

"So your a wolf demon?" Yutaka asked the girl.

"Demon no? I could never be pretty as those demons." Ulrika respond to the guy.

"Nonsense, everyone can be pretty in themselves." Yutaka respond making Ulrika blush a little.

"Everyone say hello to Cuca." Chris says as a bald black guy stepped onto the dock looking worried. He was wearing a necklace, leotard, and braclet in the color of black, red, green, yellow, and blue.

"Are you sure I will be one hundred percent safe here Chris?" Cuca asked looking around.

"Are you from South Africa?" Devean asked scanning the guy from head to toe. "And I'm guessing your trying to hide from someone."

"How did you know?" Cuca asked in shock.

"Don't worry." Devean says walking away leaving the guy confused.

"So yeah, this is Leaf." Chris says to them all as a girl steps onto the dock. She wearing a pink bandanna to hold her long blond hair straight with a light blue shirt with her name in big red letters with dark blue jeans with yellow diamonds on it and brown shoes.

"Sure I'm Leaf now, but the next day I shall be someone else." Leaf says to them all leaving them confused. "This is only my elimination outfit."

"What do you mean by that?" Ivy asked.

"You will see in the next day." Leaf responded back smiling.

The group is soon run over by some fat guy wearing a purple shirt with a turkey leg on it with ketchup and mustard stain not only on his shirt but his brown hair along with green jeans and brown shoes.

"Who the heck was that?" Velma screamed in rage.

"That was H.L. running to the mess hall." Chris say as the guy comes back holding a bucket of chicken legs.

"Where Chef?" H.L. asked in sadness.

"He refused to be the chef so I'm still trying to find someone to cook for you guys." Chris say as a girl soon steps onto the dock. She not only two pigtails, but four of them reaching to the ground and it was aqua color along with a cowgirl hat. She was also wearing a red and white checker shirt with khaki pants and khaki boots. "And this is Farmer Themla."

"Not a Farmer, a cowgirl Chris." Themla responded walking to the group.

"Why is your hair aqua?" H.L. asked her.

"Because I was born with it?" Thelma responded back confused.

"And here our next camper Xenos!" Chris says as a guy steps onto the dock looking around. He have messy brown hair wearing a brown shirt with orange and white shapes on it with green jeans and brown shoes.

"I hope they don't find me here." Xenos says walking to the group.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked the guy.

"THERE HE IS!" A random girl screams following a group of random girls chasing Xenos leaving the rest of the group confused until they watch fangirls flying off the island.

"Now that was taken care of, say hello to Ginzi." Chris say putting a device in his pocket as a girl stepped onto the dock. She have auburn hair with blonde and brown paint mix in it wearing a purple shirt with swiggy lines to a teal jeans with orange paint marks on it and khaki shoes.

"Now I can see some good to here to sketch." Ginzi smiles. "One of you can be a star."

"A star you say?" Quint gleams in fame grabbing the girl. "What kind of star are you talking about?"

"For Manga of course." Ginzi responded until she got tackled by Leaf.

"Now this is Askel." Chris say as a guy steps forward onto the dock. He was wearing a white and blue striped hoodie with his black hair covering his eyes and a dark red jacket with black stripes on it, dark blue jeans and black shoes along with a scar on his face.

"... Hi." Askel says walking past the group.

"Are you okay?" Santino asks the dude.

"... Yes." Askel says very quietly.

"Are you sure?" Santino asks again but was ignored.

"Everyone this is Estelle." Chris say as a girl steps onto the dock with a smirk looking at everyone. She had long wavy brown hair wearing a purple top with gold braclets along with a royal blue and orange stripe dress and red heels.

"Please all you poor losers don't even stand a chance here." Estelle laughed at them all. "Money is the key to power."

Velma was smirking seeing a rich girl aside herself.

"Now everyone meet the last camper, Nicholai!" Chris smiles as the last guy step onto the dock. He have silver hair wearing an all green army outfit and black combat boots. "So what do you think of the cast Nicholai?"

The guy look at everyone then open his mouth. "I hate you all."

"Wonderful!" Chris joked. "Now everyone gather around for a group shoot!"

"Please Chris, we aren't falling for that!" Devean said to the host.

They all started to walk to the bonfire until Chris pulled out his device and pushed a button launching them all into the water.

"It never get old." Chris joked to himself.

"Chris will die a painful death sometime." Maverick says causing everyone to agree with him for once.

* * *

**[1] and [2] Tina and Hannah belong to BaconBaka and are in Total Drama Dictionary.**

**And the introductions are FINISHED! Yeah all 26 are here. The challenge will be explained and the teams will be formed in the next two chapters!**

**DarkPunxysaur is OUT!**


	2. 2: Encyclopedia Mystery Dungeon!

**The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. I only own my characters.**

**This chapter, we get the grand tour, then the challenge begin to form teams.**

* * *

Soon all the campers have dried off from Chris' crazy device, they were standing among each other in front of him.

"Well now that you are all free from swimming, we're going to give you the lovely tour." Chris says to the group as they walks to the bonfire. "As you can see this is our dreadful Bonfire of Fate! You don't want to end up here, because whoever loses the challenge, will have to send one of your sorry butts home!"

"And let us guess, if you get eliminated, you will never ever in a million year come back... EVER!" Ivy spoke to the host.

"Someone is bound to come back later on anyway, you do it in every season." Santino said to Chris.

"Well guess what." Chris smiled at them. "This time, I MEAN IT! This season will have no second chances at all!" Chris laughed at the campers horror.

"Wow no Redemption Island here for sure." Rambabu joked to the group who didn't understand it.

"But the good news is that no one will be going home tonight." Chris announced. And just like that, everyone was celebrating.

"It was about time you said that Chris." KayKay smiled at the news.

"Now let move on to the next location." Chris said.

They soon walked past the Mess Hall covering their ears to H.L. crying and stopped in front of a familiar outhouse.

"And as you can see here, is the Confessional!" Chris said. "You can say whatever you want here, but it going to be seen everywhere."

* * *

**Confessional: Hi! I'm the confessional booth!**

**Wilma: Does the camera have to be on when I need to pee?**

**Estelle: These losers have no shot at all!**

**Odd: First time in here. AWESOME!**

* * *

Soon the campers were walking and came across two big tents.

"Chris please tell me we aren't sleeping in that." Zelda asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"Well it happen to be one of the sleeping grounds here." Chris says to the group. "If your team end up getting last place, you will be sleeping in the tents. All they have are cots and blankets so you better hope it doesn't rain.

"I can't sleep in that!" Estelle screams in rage. "That for poor people and I'm not poor."

"It better then nothing girl." Justice laughed.

"I like it." Askel says.

* * *

**Confessional: Tents are a No No!**

**Velma: You can't be serious that the tents are going to help out in our daily life of winning. Those are for losers and I'm not a loser. I need a place where a true winner will sleep. The world will be mine soon and the first thing first. NO TENTS!**

* * *

The group soon stop by two familar cabins as thier next stop.

"Now welcome to the cabins where the 2nd place team will be living in." Chris said.

"Wait second place?" Leaf asked. "Does that mean there going to be three teams?"

"Yup!" Chris responded back. "Now in this cabin is a bathroom for you guys but the shower only have cold water, you also got a TV along with a PlayStation, N64 and Sega along with their games. And you can see it have bunk beds."

"Awesome." Odd and Ivy says at the same time.

"Can we get to the 1st place house?" Velma says, feeling annoyed at everyone. "I rather be there please."

* * *

**Confessional: Bunk Beds? Okay.**

**Ulrika: I never slept on a bed before... Well I did when I was really little but that was a long time ago.**

**Pilar: I don't care where I have to end up sleeping.**

* * *

The group now stop in front of what looks like a penthouse to them all.

"Whoa!" they all said.

"Yes this is our penthouse where the winning team will be resting." Chris explained. "It is pack with 3 flat screen TVs, a hot tub, a pool table, a DDR game, 10 game systems, a shower that will give you hot water, and beds that were meant for kings and queens."

"How the heck did you afford this?" Xenos asked in shock.

"We won a lawsuit." Chris smiled.

"Against who? Courtney?" Ginzi said making the others laugh.

* * *

**Confessional: He won something.**

**Chris: Maybe.**

**Yutaka: This house might be one of the most amazing things I seen. It would be nice to live in that.**

**Rambabu: I'm not leaving that house at all!**

* * *

"Now if you will follow me to the reality room." Chris says confusing them all. "It the place where we will have all of our reality challenges such as giant monster attack, Aliens, you name it."

* * *

**Confessional: Reality ROCK!**

**Maverick: Reality is just a fad of a person imagination, they will learn hard truth sooner or later.**

**Devean: Sometime I like playing on the computer and think I'm a brave knight saving the world.**

* * *

The group soon stepped into the Reality Room which is packed with 26 screens and 26 helmets with their names on it.

"Quick question!" Chris asked. "Aside from Ivy, who here heard of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon."

Only Devean, Odd, and Leaf rose their hand making Chris chuckled.

"Well then." Chris responded. "Since I have to explain now."

"Pokemon Mystery Dungeon is a Pokemon game where you play as a Pokemon that was once a human, you first take a little quiz to tell you what your Pokemon is, then choose a partner then go explore dungeons trying to save the world." Ivy stepped in explaining.

"Yes thank you Ivy." Chris says. "Now your challenge is that you will be experiencing the game. In this bucket is 26 names of Pokemon, that is who you will be in the game and you will go explore the dungeon. You are trying to escape the dungeon in a race because the faster you finish, the better team you will be on."

One by one they come up and choose a Pokemon out of the bucket.

* * *

**Confessional: I CHOOSE YOU BACON! Whoops.**

**Aksel: This Cyndaquil look blind to me.**

**Blythe: I'm Chikorita. I wonder if I'm a boy Chikorita.**

**Cuca: What a Chimchar?**

**Devean: So I'm going to be Charmander, I like him.**

**Estelle: SHINY THING ON IT HEAD! I'LL BE RICH ONCE I PRY IT OFF MEOWTH HEAD!**

**Fay: I'm worried that my body will not work to Shinx. If anyone want to know. (She move her hair back to reveal cyber parts on her face.) I'm a cyborg, a freak, a loser, no one will want me.**

**Ginzi: This Pikachu look cute, I wonder if I can draw it well.**

**H.L.: Munchlax and I both like food. FOOD I TELL YOU!**

**Ivy: Call it a stroke of luck, I GOT BULBASAUR! I GOT BULBASAUR! WOO WOO!**

**Justice: I'm going to go all Cubone on Devean and this time no one will stop me.**

**KayKay: What the fudge is a Piplup?**

**Leaf: (Leaf is meowing like a Skitty)**

**Maverick: This Psyduck will be the death of me.**

**Nicholai: I hate Growlithe.**

**Odd: COOL! I'm Eevee, now I can choose to evolve into a Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, or Leafeon! The choice of a lifetime await!**

**Pilar: This Machop look strong like me. I like it.**

**Quint: I wonder if this Turtwig will bloom into a star.**

**Rambabu: I don't care if I'm some Mudkip, I'll still win!**

**Santino: This Torchic is SO LOVELY!**

**Thelma: I hope this Phanpy will lead me to victory.**

**Ulrika: I like Totodile teeth.**

**Velma: Of course I'm the one with the most grace. Vulpix is elegant but this game is still for losers.**

**Wilma: The Togepi is an egg.**

**Xenos: I wonder if Treecko ever felt the power of fangirls loving them. I surely hope not.**

**Yutaka: Me and Riolu will train our hardest.**

**Zelda: Is this Squirtle a turtle? Death by Turtle. Catchy title isn't it?**

* * *

The 26 campers were soon standing in front of a cave entrance with most of them wondering what to do now.

"If you guys will excuse me and listen here." Ivy says. "We have to explore this dungeon here that will be full of wild Pokémon, from what I can believe, this dungeon have 5 floors to go through."

"Well I'm going in alone!" Rambabu says walking in. "I got a challenge to win!"

"Same here, it just worthless being around all of you guys." Estelle says to them all.

"Guys it not a wise choice to travel alone, you should at least travel in a group." Devean says. "Fay would you like to travel with me?"

"Umm okay." Fay responded following Devean.

"I hate teaming up." Nicholai says walking alone.

"And walking as a group is just something the world will hate." Maverick explained staying alone.

"Well I'm going in." Ulrika screams with Ivy chasing her.

"Come on Velma!" Wilma says pulling her sister with her along with Thelma following her.

"I think this dungeon will be good for training." Yutaka says. "Good luck to everyone else though."

Soon the rest either went in alone or split themselves into a small group and went forward ahead.

* * *

_**(H.L. and Odd)**_

"Okay H.L. are you ready to find the way out man?" Odd asked.

"Yeah! Let do this!" H.L. smiled until he caught an odd smell. "FOOD!"

"Wait H.L. it might be a trap!" Odd says chasing the tubby.

Little was Odd right as the duo ran into a small clearing and 14 random Pokemon came up out of nowhere.

"Crap, it a monster house." Odd says getting in a fighting pose looking at H.L. who eating all the berries. "I'm screwed."

* * *

**Confessional: Bad Luck there Odd?**

**Odd: Maybe it was a mistake pairing up with H.L. since he love basically all type of food, even the berries.**

**H.L.: I would of helped him but the berries were just SO GOOD!**

* * *

_**(Thelma, Velma, and Wilma)**_

"Where the heck are we?" Velma groaned feeling lost.

"I don't know pardoner, but I feel like we will find the exit soon." Thelma joked.

The Lma trio soon came across a little store with items spread around.

"OH SHINY ORB!" Wilma says picking it up.

"And what are you going to do with an orb?" Velma asked her sister.

"I don't know but it shiny!" Wilma smiled.

"Excuse me are you going to buy that?" the shop keeper asked.

"Oh I don't have any money on me." Wilma frowned.

"In that case." the shop keeper says turning around. "HELP! HELP! THEIFS ARE ROBBING FROM MY STORE! HELP!"

"WHAT?" the three girls screamed watching a bunch of Kecleons charging straight to them.

"RUN AWAY!" Velma screams.

* * *

**Confessional: Stealing is WRONG!**

**Thelma: Wow what a rush that was!**

**Velma: Leave it to my annoying sister to ruin everything.**

**Wilma: I was going to give it back to him, what did I do wrong? (She starts to cry a bit.)**

* * *

**(Rambabu)**

"This is all too easy." Rambabu smirked walking up some staircase. "There no way I would be in last."

Rambabu soon came across a clearing with three mats and 26 chairs. There were eight chairs on a green mat, and 9 chairs on the aqua and purple mats.

"I'm guessing this is the finish line so that seat with the number one is mine." Rambabu says sitting on the first chair on the green mat.

* * *

**Confessional: Too easy?**

**Rambabu: Come on Chris, even Probst challenges are a lot harder then this.**

* * *

**Will Thelma, Velma, and Wilma survive the Kecleons? How is Odd going to fare against his own Monster house? Where is everyone else?**

**Next Chapter: The rest finish and the teams are formed.**


	3. 3: Escape The Dungeon!

**The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. I only own my characters. Chef Squirrel, Tina, Belle, Bob and Kanata belong to BaconBaka.**

**In this chapter, we explore everyone else journey in the dungeon, a flashback to someone and the teams are finished!**

* * *

**(Nicholai and Pilar)**

"Would you care to explain why you are following me?" Nicholai snarled at the girl.

"Well, I know how you hate everything, but it would be pointless to charge in without some help." Pilar says.

"I don't need help, because I hate this place." Nicholai says.

"Is there anything you don't hate?" Pilar asked.

"Guns." Nicholai says.

* * *

**Confessional: He a gun nuts.**

**Nicholai: I don't see why it so god damn important to know what I like and what I don't like. I like guns so much it help calm me down but since Chris here wouldn't let me have them on the freaking damn island, it leaving me grouchy and wanting to kill him.**

**Pilar: So he a gun freak huh?**

* * *

**(Devean and Fay)**

"So how close do you think we are?" Fay asked the kid.

"It shouldn't be far, but we should check every corner just to be sure." Devean responded.

"And how you do know that?" Fay wondered.

Devean paled and quickly tried to think of a respone. "From all those video games. You know like Metal Gear Solid."

"Oh okay." Fay says.

The duo soon walks into a clearing to see Rambabu sitting on a chair and walked up to him.

"Great so you two are on my team." Rambabu frowned.

* * *

**Confessional: Something up Devean?**

**Devean: That was too close for comfort.**

**Fay: I didn't know his parents let him play games like that.**

* * *

The trio soon turn to see a group of Pokemon carrying in Estelle as she give them small money to go away.

"It so hard to find good work these days, but you three will make it work." Estelle smirked at them.

"Whatever, I'm just here to win." Rambabu responded.

* * *

**(Odd, H.L., Zelda, Blythe, Justice, Quint, Nicholai, Pilar, Ginzi)**

Strangely enough this group of nine just had a weird encounter.

* * *

_"Geez that sure was helpful there H.L." Odd groaned pulling the guy._

_"I couldn't help it, the food was there." H.L. smiled._

_"If we so run into another monster house, I going to leave you behind." Odd says._

_The duo soon run into Pilar and Nicholai with Justice on the ground groaning._

_"Umm what happened?" H.L. asked._

_"Well, I was exploring with Nicholai here when Justice came around the corner grumbling about beating Devean up." Pilar explained._

_"So this girl chose give the guy a beating." Nicholai finished._

_"As painful it could of been, we can't leave him there." Odd tried to says but was overpowered by four voices._

_"BLYTHE YOU IDIOT!" Zelda screams._

_"BUT THEY WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!" Blythe laughed as Quint and Ginzi rolled thier eyes._

_"Umm what going on?" Odd asked the duo._

_"Can't talk now, running away from a herd of Tyrantiars." Ginzi says running past them._

_The others look to see about 10 pissed off Tyrantiars charging to them, so they did the best thing they could. RUNNING AWAY IN FEAR!_

* * *

And they are still running. Minus Justice who is being carried by Pilar. They soon runs pass Ivy and Ulrika who look at the group.

"Do they know they are running in the wrong way?" Ulrika asked.

"I would be worried if Tina was apart of that group, but I think they will survive." Ivy explained.

"Who is Tina by the way?" Ulrika once again asked.

"She my friend, she went on a show called Total Drama Dictonary." Ivy smiled.

"So how did you guys meet?" Ulrika wondered.

"Well it was a cold and freezing night." Ivy started to explain.

* * *

_Ivy was sitting around in her room during a cold winter day feeling the need to go to the park. She told her mom and soon went outside walking to the park. She then walked pass Harper's Orphanage and turned the corner to the park. Along the way a little boy with brown hair, wearing a small white shirt with green on it with blue jeans and brown sandals was running pass her along with 3 bulky guys chasing him. Sensing trouble, she grabbed her whip and chased after the four unknown people._

_"So, kiddo? Ready to learn your lesson?" The first guy said, getting close to Bob read to punch him, until suddenly ... Ivy pulls out her whip and it came down hard on the guy head, knocking him out._

_"Sorry, I can't allow you to do that!" Ivy shouted out loud. "Unless you vaule your kiwis, you leave the boy alone."_

_"Ugh, I don't care if you're -BLEEP- Kinnikuman, I'm taking you down!" The second guy said, punching Ivy in the chest. "And what's with that lame get-up?"_

_"I'll show YOU lame!" Ivy shouted, delivering a kick to the bully's kiwis. "Don't be punching a girl!"_

_"OWWWW!" Shouted the guy as he was grounded. Ivy then starred at the third guy, who just now peed his pants, and was scarred poopless._

_"Um, you never saw me!" shouted the third guy, as he took off, but accidently knocked himself out via a brick wall._

_"Idiot." Ivy said to herself, seeing that her job was done, she went towards the scared guy. "You okay, hon?"_

_The scared kid, seeing that Ivy saved his skin, suddenly hugged her._

_"Thanks, ma'am! I wasn't sure what to do! All I wanted to do was get me some ice cream..." The kid replied. "My sis would be shocked and sadden if anything happened to me."_

_"Well, they won't be bothering with YOU, anymore! Anyways, let's get you home... On the way, we can stop and get you ice cream!"_

_"Thanks, um..." The kid started to say._

_"It's Ivy." Ivy said to the kid._

_"I'm Bob."_

* * *

"Wait I thought you were explaining how you met Tina?" Ulrika asked.

"I am, this is her little brother Bob." Ivy responded.

* * *

_After getting three ice creams, they were in front of an orphanage. The very same one she walked pass to the park._

_"You live here?" Ivy asked._

_"Yeah... It's kinda a long story." Bob replied, as they walked in._

_No sooner then later they came across a door and Bob knocked on the door._

_"Come in, it's open!" A female voice says._

_They soon enter a room to a girl with a lite green shirt with a mushroom on it, lite blue sweatpants and purple sandals along with pink hair and some glasses. She looked like she was making a medal out of something involving jump rope parts._

_"TINA!" Bob said, hugging. "It was so scary at the park, some bullies tried to jump me!"_

_The pink haired girl who name was Tina was suddenly shocked. "What, some bullies jumped you? Who are they?!"_

_"It doesn't matter, since Ivy here dealt with them. She saved me!" Bob said._

_The girl then looked at Ivy." Wait, you saved my little bro?"_

_Ivy shook her head, as Tina shook her hand. But then Ivy realized something. "Dang, I forgot to save my game!" Ivy then took out what appeared to be a 3DS, with a custom skin of Bulbasaur from Pokemon._

_Tina being the curious sort, looked at the game. "WOW! Is this Pokemon Black?"_

_"Yup! It totally is! I'm training up a grass team! You can guess what my favorite Pokemon is!" Ivy said, with a grin._

_"My fave has to be Chansey. They're so cute! Then again, I pretty much like all of them." Tina shouted out loud._

_"I... kinda like Jigglypuff." Bob said, blushing._  
_The three suddenly laughed out loud._

_"So, you up for a battle?" Ivy asked._

_"You bet!" Tina replied, taking out her 3DS._

_Soon after 2 weeks of Tina and Ivy being friends, school was starting again and Ivy was ready to head to school._

_"I wonder if Tina is in this school as well." Ivy said walking around the hallway._

_Ivy was turning a corner and didn't like what she saw, Tina was being trapped in the corner by a group of girls and the leader who Tina said was Belle was being harsh to Tina._

_"Serve you right!" Belle said laughing with her clique._

_"Damn I have to do something." Ivy said. "But what?"_

_Ivy then noticed a poster and an idea came to her mind._

_3 weeks later as Belle and her clique once again have Tina stuck in a corner._

_"And best of all. No one will come and save you Tina." Belle laughed, until a whip was caught onto her arm._

_"If you vaule, your tacos, leave the girl alone." Ivy said to her._

_"Who are you and what give you the right to have a whip in school!" Belle screams. "You are so expelled."_

_"Think again." Ivy said showing an arm band on her arm. The group were soon shocked to see the words "Disciplinary Committee President" on it. "Yup, I'm in charge of the Disciplinary Committee now, and I think you should leave my friend alone."_

_Belle and her clique soon ran in fear as Ivy went up to her friend._

_"Okay, thanks so much for saving me Ivy, but how the heck did you even became the President of the Disciplinary Committee?" Tina asked._

_"It took a while, but I was able to convince the guy." Ivy winked at her friend._

* * *

"So how did she get on Total Drama Dictonary?" Ulrika asked.

"I'm getting to it." Ivy spoke to her.

* * *

_After everyone heard about Ivy and Tina. They didn't bother trying to bother them. The school year soon ended, as Ivy and Bob were playing Super Smash Bros until Tina came in with an ad in her hand._

_"Hey guys, remember Total Drama Island?" Tina asked. "Well Chris, is doing another season and looking for new people. We should audition."_

_"Sound good to me." Ivy said._

_"Oh, if I get picked, I wonder if I'll meet Beth." Bob asked._

_"Fan of her?" Ivy asked the kid._

_"Big time." Bob smiled._

_The trio soon start to film their audition and send to them Chris hoping to be picked. 3 week later, the results came back to them._

_"Oh man, I'm nervous here." Bob says. "What if he didn't choose us."_

_"Only one way to find out." Ivy says as the trio open their mail._

_Tina and Bob Mail-_

_Dear YOU,_

_Congrats, you have been picked for Total Drama Dictionary! How far will you go? Will you be the new Owen? Or maybe even the next Duncan? Well I hope you are ready to a lifetime because in the next three days you will be battling 24 other campers for a million dollars!_

_Love,_

_Chris McLean, the most awesome host ever._

_Ivy Mail-_

_I'm sorry but you have been rejected, but you will get to have tab on the cast so you can know who took your spot._

_"I GOT PICKED!" Tina shouted._

_"SO DID I!" Bob shouted._

_"Congrats guys." Ivy frowned._

_"Oh Ivy." Tina hugged her friend. "You didn't make it?"_

_"No, it look like some guy name Issac took my spot." Ivy said trying so hard not to cry. "You guys go on, I'll be rooting for you."_

_"Okay Ivy, we will do our best." Tina said._

* * *

"Aww, it sucks you didn't get picked to be with your friends." Ulrika frowned.

"Well I got on here didn't I?" Ivy smiled.

* * *

_2 days later Tina and Bob left for Total Drama Dictionary while Ivy sat in her room watching the introduction episode. It was about a week later when her mom came in with a letter for her._

_"Dear Ivy, we are sorry you did not get picked for Total Drama Dictionary, but we are proud to say that you have been picked to be on Total Drama Encyclopedia." Ivy read in shock. "SAY WHAT?"_

_"Congrats dear!" Ivy mom says. "Now I'm sure your friends Tina and Bob will be happy for you."_

_"Yeah, I hope I can make them proud." Ivy smiled._

_Ivy then set off to begin her journey on Total Drama Encyclopedia. Little did she know, she and Tina along with Bob would meet up again._

* * *

"That was a nice story." a voice says. "But how about you get your butt here and sit down!"

Both girls look to see Rambabu, Fay and Devean and walked to them.

* * *

**Confessional: Way to be sutble Rambabu.**

**Ulrika: Me and Ivy were having just a nice moment and Rambabu just had to ruin it.**

**Ivy: Hey Tina, I hope your watching because I'm going to kick some butt!**

**Rambabu: I could care less about sob stories, I only want to win!**

* * *

**(Wilma, Yutaka, Velma, Thelma)**

The group of four was walking down a narrow pathway looking everywhere for the exit.

"Thanks so much for saving us again Yutika." Wilma smiled.

"It was no problem, those Kecleons were rough." Yutaka responded.

"But now we are lost somewhere for sure." Velma groaned.

"Cheer up Velma, we will escape this place in no time." Themla says.

Velma wanted to kill herself to ending up with these guys but it look like someone else might do it as the group walks into a monster house.

"Oh great." Velma groaned again.

"Well girls, it time to fight." Yutaka says charging to the group.

* * *

**Confessional: What happened?**

**Yutaka: Yeah, what I was expecting was not like this.**

**Wilma: Sorry Yutika, I'm not a fighter!**

**Velma: Those freaks kicked Yutaka and Thelma butt and I sat back and watched in humor.**

**Thelma: Daymn, they were some tough critters.**

* * *

**(Rambabu, Devean, Fay, Estelle, Ivy, Ulrika)**

"Where are our last two teammates!" Estelle screams in rage. "I'm getting bored waiting."

"SAVE ME!" a voice calls out making them all look.

What they saw was Xenos getting chased by a bunch of female Pokemon with Cuca holding on to Xenos in fear.

"I think we better save them." Ivy says as she and Devean get up and unleash some attacks.

The female Pokemons soon ran in fear as Xenos and Cuca sighed in relief.

"Thanks so much." Cuca cried. "I though we were going to die!"

"Umm no problem, you guys are going to be on our team anyway." Devean smiled then look at Cuca.

Xenos quickly nod in agreement before he fainted in front of them all.

* * *

**Confessional: Pokemon as Fangirls? CRAZY!**

**Xenos: Who knew I would even attract even Pokemon to love me.**

**Ivy: I wonder how he got them to like him, he didn't even use Attract.**

**Cuca: I wonder why Devean kept looking at me strangely.**

**Devean: Hmm, it could be a possibly.**

* * *

The group quickly heard more footstep coming and looked to see Pilar, Blythe, Odd, Zelda, Ginzi, Nicholai, Quint and H.L. come charging in carrying Justice.

"Hi guys, look like you guys are the second place team." Rambabu smirked.

"At least we are away from those nasty Tyranitars." Zelda sighed as Justice is waking up.

"What the fudge just happened?" Justice groaned before looking to see Devean. "Ah I see the nerd is finally here."

But before Justice could even move, a vine came and knock Justice out.

"No touching my teammate." Ivy snarled.

The group soon moved away from the angry Ivy and sat on the aqua chairs.

"So the others should be here soon right?" Pilar asked her teammates.

It didn't take long until a flash of light revealed Yutaka, Thelma, Wilma and Velma covered in brusies, KayKay glaring at Maverick, and Leaf laughing at Santino and Aksel who seem to be blushing.

* * *

_"Where are you going?" Santino asked._

_"To find the exit, I want to get this challenge over." Askel frowned._

_"I think your hiding something." Santino says to the guy._

_"I rather not explain it." Askel says trying to get away, but is caught by Santino._

_"I understand, it wouldn't be nice to have a friend upset." Santino says giving Askel a peck on the cheek._

_"Wow I didn't know you were gay Askel." Leaf laughed from behind._

_"AM NOT!" Askel screamed._

* * *

**Confessional: Are you?**

**Askel: Or at least I don't think I am.**

**Santino: I'm sure he will open up.**

* * *

"Well done to all of you guys!" Chris voice says out of nowhere. "I'm glad to see no one died, I can't afford to get sued here."

"Smooth Chris, very smooth." KayKay says.

"Now to the First Place team which are Rambabu, Devean, Fay, Estelle, Ivy, Ulrika, Xenos and Cuca. You guys are the Sexy Basilisks."

"SEXY?" All but Estelle screamed.

"What?" Chris says

* * *

**Confessional: Welcome Sexy Basilisks!**

**Rambabu: What the heck is Chris thinking?**

**Devean: Are all teams going to relate to things I'm not to know?**

**Fay: This host is stupid.**

**Estelle: I like it, minus the Basilisk part.**

**Ivy: Well it is green like my whip.**

**Ulrika: Snakes are normally food to wolfs.**

**Xenos: I don't think the name Sexy is going to help keep fangirls away Chris!**

**Cuca: I hope they keep safe.**

* * *

"Now to the second place team." Chris says. "Which are Justice, Ginzi, Quint, Pilar, Zelda, H.L., Odd, Nicholai, and Blythe. You guys are the Naughty Tigers!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Nicholai groaned.

* * *

**Confessional: Naughty Naughty Tigers.**

**Justice: I have a freaking snake on my arm, why am I a member of the Tigers?**

**Ginzi: Well, it better then nothing.**

**Quint: The way things look. I'll be a star in no time!**

**Pilar: I hope the team can pull their own weight here.**

**Zelda: A possible idea for my next book. 'McLean Found Dead By Tigers." Interesting isn't it?**

**H.L.: As long as I get food!**

**Odd: Can't wait to hang with my friends!**

**Nicholai: I hate tigers**

**Blythe: Hmm I can either write JusticeXQuint, JusticexOdd, JusticexH.L., JusticexNicholai and many more. The possibly is endless!**

* * *

"Now to the last place team who should be happy I'm not doing an elimination tonight." Chris says. "Farmer Thelma, Wilma, Yutaka, Velma, KayKay, Santino, Maverick, Askel and Leaf. You guys are the Erotica Sharks!"

"Using terms that would lead to sex is not going to help make the world better." Maverick says.

* * *

**Confessional: How Sharkie are they for Erotica?**

**Thelma: I told him, I'M NOT A FARMER!**

**Wilma: Yay I'm on a team with my sister.**

**Yutaka: This will be a challenging season.**

**Velma: The fact I'm on this team, I got a lot to do.**

**KayKay: I don't know about you, but this is kind of crazy.**

**Santino: I think it fitting.**

**Maverick: This is still pointless.**

**Askel: I'm okay with it.**

**Leaf: Cool!**

* * *

The group were soon hungry and left to the kitchen. What they saw was unusual to them. Standing on the counter was a squirell wearing a chef hat along with a cat that look like it eating a hamburger?

"Hey your Chef Squriell and Kanata from Total Drama Dictorary." Ivy says.

"Since I couldn't find any chefs, I just brought him back along with Kanata and five other kittens." Chris says as five kittens come out. "They are Bowser the black cat with green streaks in it fur, Melon the pure beige cat, FatCat the fat one, Bacon the brown cat that look like a strip of bacon, and Crag the orange cat with black spots. They will be your chefs during this season."

_"Okay guys, I need 26 plates of spaghettis and one plate with a cheeseburger on it."_ Kanata meowed to the others.

_"But we aren't serving cheeseburgers today."_ Bowser meowed back.

_"I know, the cheeseburger is for me."_ Kanata meowed with a smile.

* * *

Confessional: Animals are so cute.

**Kanata: _I really like cheeseburgers, they are so tasty._**

**Chef Squirrel: _I hope this cast is just as good as the last batch._**

**Bowser: _I like burning things._**

**Melon: _I'm like the only girl in the group. Possibly the only sane one._**

**FatCat: _My real name is Night, but since I'm so fat, they just call me FatCat._**

**Bacon: _I think I like this cast, I hope that blonde spikey girl doesn't try to pair me up with Crag. Crap I gave her a possible idea didn't I?_**

**Crag: _I might kill her if she did that._**

* * *

The group soon ate in joy much to H.L. crying how he will never get to taste Chef Hatchet cooking and choose to head to bed. Little did they know, one person stayed behind. They were looking to see if they were clear and pulled out a black phone.

"Yeah, I'm on the island sir." the voice say. "I know how much you love him, so I'll keep an eye out for those three crimials."

"Oh, I wonder who that person is. But the teams are made and it some creepy names. Who will be the first one eliminated? Find out next time on Total Drama Encyclopedia!" Chris says

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the teams and the mystery about the shadow guy.**


	4. 4: The Fights Bring Ratings!

**Welcome, to the 2nd episode of Total Drama Encyclopedia. I hope you are enjoying your stay here. I only own my OC's, everything else belong to thier respected owners.**

**Warning: This episode have swearing, a Nakia fan. THE HORROR! fighting, a flying cabin, wedgies and cosplaying. You have been warned but it rated T. Nothing big.**

**Pairings: NOT TELLING! They will be revealed when they hook up.**

* * *

It was a bright morning where Chris McLean himself was standing on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Encyclopedia. We got to meet the 26 victims of this season. One of them was in fact someone who failed to get on a different season. FAILURE HAHA! But what made it interesting that she was able to defend herself from someone else by doing the what though was the most logical thing to do. Kicking them in the nuts. Thank god it wasn't me. The group wouldn't stay behind for a group picture so that I could get them wet so I did the next best thing. They later then had to go explore a dungeon as Pokémon." Chris says muttering 'Nerds if you ask me.' "Ivy, Odd, Devean, and Leaf were happy about this challenge and let me tell you Ivy was thrilled when she got to be Bulbasaur. Wilma, not being so bright was caught stealing from a Kelceon where Yutaka had to save her life along with Velma and Thelma. It was only a matter of time until they ran into a monster house like Odd did. Meanwhile Rambabu finished first with no problems and Ivy explained how she met Tina and Bob from Dictionary. Lucky for Rambabu, he ruined the moment. Nice work Rambabu! Sadly for Odd, he was able to survive his until he ran into others running from a pack of wild Tyranitars due to Blythe and her love for Yaoi. Rambabu was the first to finish follow by Devean, Fay, Estelle, Ivy, Ulrika, Xenos and Cuca forming the first team that I called the Sexy Basilisks! Poor Xenos was scared, but I don't care! Justice, Ginzi, Quint, Pilar, Zelda, H.L., Odd, Nicholai, and Blythe were the next group to finish forming the Naughty Tigers. I can tell Blythe was thrilled. Finally, Farmer Thelma, Wilma Yutaka, Velma, KayKay, Santino, Maverick, Askel, and Leaf were the last batch to fail crossing the finish line forming the Erotica Sharks. I know Thelma keep saying she isn't a farmer but come on it so obvious! Which team will head to elimination first? Which team will have stage fright? Will someone puke soon? And who will be the first camper eliminated? Find out on Total Drama Encyclopedia!"

* * *

**(The Penthouse)**

The winning team were all sitting around having fun. Fay was teaching Devean how to play pool, Ivy and Xenos were sitting down watching a show. Cuca was feeling relaxed for once in the hottub with Estelle and Rambabu. But the fun was ruined by some smell.

"Ahh that the life!" Ulrika smiled.

"What do you mean?" Fay asked before she stepped onto a puddle. "ULRIKA!"

"What it just pee." Ulrika joked.

* * *

**Confessional: The pee have spoken.**

**Ivy: Oh man that was sick.**

**Fay:** (Holding her nose) **It just great how my boot now smell like pee.**

**Ulrika: I sure had fun!**

* * *

"So what are we watching again?" Xenos asked.

"Total Drama Letterz." Ivy explained. "The season ended, but they are still showing recaps."

"And what are they doing?" Xenos said.

"It look like they are hunting down some robots." Ivy says. "GO SPIDER!"

"Why would you root for the sick kid?" Rambabu asked. "He not even fit enough to be on Survivor."

"Is that all you think about?" Ivy spokes back. "I'm sure I would do a lot better on it then you, but I wouldn't sign up for it."

"And why not?" Rambabu snarled.

"They rig that shit." Ivy smirked.

* * *

**Confessional: Do they rig Survivor? I say it possible.**

**Ivy:** (Holding an ice pack on her head)** It was so worth the time.**

**Rambabu:** (Having a black eye) **She know nothing of Survivor. Boston Rob was one of the greatest Survivors there and she wouldn't last a day on the show.**

**Cuca: I don't like fights.**

* * *

Rambabu screams and tackles Ivy to the ground and the two start to fight against each other. Everyone basically had to stop what they were doing to look. It look a while until someone spoke up.

"PLEASE STOP!" Cuca screamed. It was able to work. "I don't like to see my teammates fight. It just bring back bad memory."

"And why should we listen to you baldy?" Estelle says. "You have no hair."

"Care to explain about that logic?" Fay growled.

"It like Nakia says, people with bad hair are dumb and worthless." Estelle smirked before walking away.

* * *

**Confessional: OH NO! NAKIA GOT A FAN!**

**Estelle: I saw that episode, Quana was just jealous that Nakia had better hair then her.**

**Chris: I have better hair then Nakia now! (He laughs)**

**Ivy: Wait if Chris got fired on Letterz, how did he end up hosting this?**

**Devean: Well that sure was rude of Estelle.**

**Cuca: I'm not worthless. (He frowned) Am I?**

* * *

**(The Tents)**

The group was up and awake by a loud snore. That snore soon came from Maverick who was woken up by a bunch of pillows.

"You know those pillows could of killed me." Maverick says.

"Well your snoring woke us up!" Santino snarled at the guy. "Plus how could you sleep in that?"

"It better then sleeping in the nude." Maverick says. "It could of been cold out and you could of gotten a cold."

"How do you know I sleep in the nude?" Santino asked.

"TMI!" KayKay says.

"Well it give me just enough time to get into costume!" Leaf smiled.

"Does anyone have a bad feeling about this?" Velma asked while the others shook thier head.

* * *

**Confessional: It not nice to feel bad.**

**Wilma:** (Wearing a yellow dress) **I look so pretty!**

**Askel:** (Wearing a purple plumber outfit) **How the hell did I get in this?**

**Leaf:** (Wearing a pink dress) **Oh Mario, come save me!**

**Velma:** (Wearing a green spikey shell on her back) **I'm so going to kill Leaf for this.**

* * *

The girls were looking at the bathroom and out came Leaf, but instead of her normal outfit, she was wearing a long pink dress with a small crown on her head.

"Lief are you okay?" Wilma asked.

"I'm not Leaf, I'm Princess Peach." Leaf responded. "Now where Mario?"

"I'm guessing this is what Leaf-chan says when she was saying about her outfits." Yutaka explained.

"So what are we to dress up with her?" Velma asked.

"Sound like fun!" Wilma says.

* * *

**Confessional: Well Yutaka, she is 'The Cosplayer'**

**Yutaka:** (Wearing a red plumber outfit) **So I'm guessing I'm Mario-san.**

**Thelma:** (Wearing a green plumber outfit) **Why did they only have two girls in a dress?**

**Maverick:** (Wearing a monkey suit with a tie) **Monkeys will soon take over the world and there nothing we will do.**

**KayKay:** (Wearing a mushroom on her head) **Have you ever heard of a black toad? Not me.**

**Santino:** (Wearing a green dinosaur outfit) **If Yutaka think about riding me. I might scream.**

* * *

**(The Cabins)**

Pilar woke up feeling refreshed to look at her team and frowned. Ginzi, Blythe, and Zelda were still sleeping. She knocked on the guys cabin to see Odd open the door playing his DS.

"Oh hey Odd, what you doing?" Pilar asked.

"I'm just playing Pokemon Black 2." Odd explained. "Roxie poison type is no match for my fire type!"

"I don't know if I will understand that game." Pilar says.

"It a fun game." Odd smiled. "Maybe I can teach you the basic."

"I'll think about it." Pilar says

* * *

**Confessional: Go box, I choose you!**

**Pilar: Odd sure was interesting to talk to, but I had to do something first.**

**Odd: Wow, what she just did was awesome and hot!** (He blushes) **Did I just say hot? I don't think she would like me like that.**

* * *

"So are the guys awake?" Pilar asked.

"Nah they all are still asleep." Odd frowned. "I hope they wake up soon, there got to be a challenge today."

"Maybe I can wake them all up." Pilar smirked at Odd.

"Really?" Odd asked.

"Just take 10 steps back." Pilar says walking behind the cabin.

Odd didn't really questioned why and did. He was shocked to see Pilar lifting the cabin and tossed it in the air. Both of them could hear the screams coming from the cabin when it came back down for Pilar to catch.

* * *

**Confessional: Powerhouse!**

**Justice: WHAT WAS THAT -BLEEP- THINKING? I COULD OF DIED!**

**Quint:** (He is shaking) **That had to be one of the most scary things I have ever experince.**

**Ginzi: Well I guess I'm going to have to wake up in the morning now.**

* * *

Justice, Nicholai, Quint and H.L. came out running on the left side while Zelda and Ginzi were walking out on the right side.

"MIND TELLING ME WHAT THAT WAS FOR YOU -BLEEP-!" Justice snarled at Pilar.

"You guys wouldn't wake up, so I though I would wake you up for breakfast." Pilar explained before avoiding a punch. "Do you really want to fight me?"

"Bring it!" Justice barked.

The two started to fight and no one was going to try to stop this one.

"Hey where Blythe?" Quint asked.

"Strange thing, she still sleeping." Zelda says. "I wonder if she dead."

"If she was dead, she would be missing out on some guy on guy action." Ginzi says.

"WHERE?" Blythe voice says from the cabin as she rushes on over. She didn't see the fight and tripped over them.

* * *

**Confessional: Strange if you ask me.**

**Ginzi: Well that surely was unexpected.**

**Blythe: They lied to me.** (She frowns) **I didn't see any guys making out. Although, if I did. I think I would faint in excitment.**

**Justice:** (Is holding an ice pack on his cheek) **That -BLEEP- got lucky.**

* * *

The campers were now sitting in the mess hall where they found cheeseburgers were made for breakfast. The group didn't want to know why so they just went to their table and choose to eat.

* * *

**Confessional: Cheeseburger for me, cheeseburger for me!**

**Cuca: I never had a cheeseburger before but I though it was yummy.**

**Kanata: Hehe, every week one of us kittens is in charge of what will cooked for the week. I'm first so we got CHEESEBURGERS!**

**Bowser: I did something fun, I burnt the losing team burgers.**

**H.L.: Tasty.**

* * *

"Hi Nicholea!" Wilma says walking to him.

"What do you want?" Nicholai growled.

* * *

**Confessional: Quick Thing.**

**Velma: Have you ever noticed no one is correcting how my dumb sister is saying their name. They figured it won't be worth the time doing that.**

* * *

"I was wondering if you like my dress?" Wilma asked.

"I hate dresses." Nicholai says.

"Well do you like my crown?" Wilma says back.

"I hate crowns!" Nicholai said back.

"Do you like my hair?" Wilma says.

"Umm, well your hair is nice." Nicholai grumbled.

"Okay!" Wilma smiled walking back to her sister.

* * *

**Confessional: What was that?**

**Nicholai: I really didn't know what to say so I choose not to hurt her feelings... It was nice.**

* * *

"It sure is a good thing we have some good food Fay." Devean asked.

"Yeah, now if only we can teach Ulrika how to eat right." Fay responded.

The duo look to see Ulrika eating the cheeseburger without her hands but with her mouth.

"This stuff is good!" Ulrika laughed. "It a lot better then drinking out of the toilet."

* * *

**Confessional: Wow Ulrika.**

**Estelle: Ew what loser would drink out of the toilet. Someone who doesn't have good money or good hair of course.**

**Ulrika: Maybe one of the challenge will be toilet drinking.**

**Yutaka: Ulrika-chan sure is a strange person.**

* * *

"Hello nerd!" a voice spoke from behind Devean.

Devean was too slow to turn around as he was given a wedgie.

"AIEEEEEEE!" Devean screamed in pain.

"I hope your enjoying that!" Justice laughed.

"Leave him alone Justice!" Ivy says.

"Or what you going to kick me again?" Justice snarled.

Justice was even pulling Devean underwear even longer until WHAM! He got punched into the wall. The group looked to see Fay cracking her knuckles.

* * *

**Confessional: WHOA NELLY!**

**Devean: Wow, Fay must be strong.**

**Justice:** (With two black eyes) **How can a girl like her whack a hit? Her arms must be made out of metal.**

**Fay: Yeah, like I said. I'm a cyborg freak.** (She pull up the sleeves of her jacket to reveal more cyber parts on her arm.) **But when someone mess with a friend of mine. They get the beating.**

**Velma: I better stay away from that girl.**

* * *

"Campers, please report to the Amphitheater for tonight challenge!" Chris voice says from the speakerbox.

"Well we better get going guys." Rambabu says. "I am not losing here."

"Oh yeah Chris, you are so sexy." Chris voice says. "You are one of the hottest guy on the island. All the girls will want you. All the guys will want to be you!"

* * *

**Confessional: ...**

**Ivy:** (Is grossed out) **I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.**

**Zelda: Someone sure is full of themselves.**

**Maverick: His ego will be the death of him.**

**Chris: THAT MUST BE EDITED OUT! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THE INTERCOM WAS STILL ON!**

* * *

The group soon shows up to the amphitheater and sat down. Everyone sat far away from Maverick. Blythe was sitting down behind Santino and Askel writing something. Ivy sat next to Odd and Pilar as both girls were watching him play his DS. Justice tried sitting on Devean but was punched by Fay again so he sat away from them. Leaf sat next to her teammates who were still in costume. But Wilma went up and sent to sit next to Nicholai.

"Hi Nicholea!" Wilma smiled. "Do you think we will see a show today?"

"I don't know, but I hate shows." Nicholai snarled at the girl. "Why are you even over here?"

"Well you were lonley, I though it would be nice to sit next to you." Wilma smiled.

"Welcome gentlemens!" Chris says walking onto the stage.

"Umm, what about us?" Pilar asked.

"Oh didn't see you there." Chris smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: Chris sure was sexist.**

**Pilar: I have the right mind to beat the shit out of him.**

**Ivy: He is asking to get his butt whooped.**

**KayKay: Now that was wrong of him.**

* * *

"Now for tonight challenge, I though we could go a little simple here." Chris says.

"And how simple are we talking Chris?" Xenos asked.

"A talent contest!" Chris smiled.

"Oh you got to be -BLEEP- kidding me." Justice screamed.

"Each team will choose four people to perform for them." Chris says to them. "Then those four will perform straight to me and the team with the lowest score go to the bonfire."

"Wasn't it three last time?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, but I rather see more people fail so get to it." Chris says.

The group soon walked off into three different paths as Chris turned to the camera.

"Who will be performing? Will anyone make a fool of themselves? Will the girls bow down to me? And what will happen to Xenos since his fangirls are on the island again?" Chris says until Xenos screams could be heard. "Find out when we return!"

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying the show so far.**

**Nakia is a camper that was in CragmiteBlaster Total Drama Letterz and Total Drama Letterz 2.**

**Next Chapter: The talents are performed and someone get the boot!**


	5. 5: Wawanakwa Got Talent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to whoever own them. I do not own the alphabet theme as it was property of Frank15. The OC's I have are indeed mine, so don't steal them.**

**The Warning: This chapter contains a Talent Show, a bitch, censor scene, nosebleed, singing, ropes, a whip, and a sadist host with more. You have been warned!**

**Pairings: Person 1xPerson 2, Person 3xPerson 4, Person 5xPerson 6, Person7xPerson 8, Person9xPerson 10**

**Note: I do feel like it a little hard coming out with an Alphabet fic, but I'm still going to give it my all. I'm planning on drama, romance, and even some horror.**

* * *

"Okay everyone, since I don't want to make a fool of myself, I'll be choosing our team talents." Velma says.

"Wait, how come you get to be the leader?" KayKay asked.

"Because even if I did my talent, Chris wouldn't give me the full points." Velma responded.

"And what your talent?" KayKay responded back.

"Oh I juggle." Velma lied.

* * *

**Confessional: Juggle me, I'm not that heavy.**

**Velma: I can't even juggle to save my own damn life. But that stupid slut didn't need to know that.**

**KayKay: Something strange is up with Velma, I don't know what.**

**Velma: I mean can you see her? She trying to act all high and mighty with her orange shirt. No one care!**

* * *

"I didn't know you could juggle sis." Wilma smiled.

"Yeah there a lot of things I never told you." Velma says. "Who want to go first?"

"I'll go first." KayKay spoke up again. "I can sing for the talent show."

"Seriously?" Velma says. "Singing is so obvious, all the teams will have someone singing and that will not give you the points."

"Your not even going to give me a chance?" KayKay growled.

"Fine, sing then." Velma smirked.

KayKay cleared her throat and began to sing.

_I once saw a bird, flying so high_

_But it came back down, trying to dive_

_Velma is a jerk, trying to be a bitch_

_So let all dig up a little ditch_

The team minus Wilma and Velma applaued while Velma just rolled her eyes.

"I don't like digging ditches KiyKiy." Wilma complained.

"It only a song." Velma says. "And I'm sorry but you will not be in the talent show. NEXT!"

* * *

**Confessional: I give it a 7**

**Velma: Beside, I don't aloud people who sing bad songs about me perform. It was tacky as a nasty g-string.**

**KayKay: That blonde girl got the nerves to reject me.**

* * *

"Can I go next sis?" Wilma says.

"I don't think that a good idea." Velma responded.

"Give your sister a chance, it won't end the world like I would hope." Maverick groaned.

"I agree with Maverick-san." Yutaka says. "Maybe Wilma-chan will suprise us."

"This will end badly." Velma groaned to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: O.O**

**Chris: We were unable to show you what Wilma have done as it is around an M rating and can not be shown to the kids at home. But the reactions on the campers were PRICELESS!**

**Yutaka: (Covering his nose with a bloody napkin) Okay, so I was wrong about Wilma-chan. That did not go well.**

**Thelma: Wowie! That sure was some gross stuff for a pardner to do.**

**Leaf: That kind of action is not worthy enough of being a princess, now you see why I don't hang with Daisy.**

**Santino: I wasn't effected by it.**

**Wilma: So after I did my talent, my sister was grossed out by me and just told me to go sit in the cabin until it came time for the talent show. But I didn't like that idea. I never disobey my sister before so maybe this is good.**

**Velma: I freaking told those losers that my stupid dumb bimbo sister talent was not going to happen, and they didn't even listen.**

* * *

"Now who else want to make a fool of themselves?" Velma says looking annoyed.

"I'll be in the talent show!" Santino says. "I'm a fashion designer and I am sure I can be able to create an outfit that Chris will love."

"How long will it take?" Velma says.

"I say about one hour." Santino responded.

"Your in, go get to work." Velma said to the gay guy.

"Thanks!" Santino says walking off.

* * *

**Confessional: I want to work an outfit as well.**

**Santino: It was so nice of Velma to be giving me a chance to show my collection to the world.**

**Velma: I know he gay, I HATE GAYS! I don't even like bisexuals or lebsians, so if he fail. It just give me a good enough excuse to vote his gay ass off to show those fags that you shouldn't be on the show.**

**Chris: I still remember that kiss and I HATED THAT! I like Velma.**

* * *

"So Maverick are you even going to try to impress me to be on the talent show?" Asked Velma.

"What the point?" Maverick says. "Even if I perform, it won't be the end of my life and it surely won't be ending Chris life."

"I think you need to relax a bit Maverick-san." Yutaka says. "It not healthy to be so negative."

"Being negative bring me joy." Maverick responded.

* * *

**Confessional: I don't like negative things**

**Maverick: My team don't respect the things I say about myself, it won't keep them alive forever.**

**Yutaka: It was just really strange of Maverick-san to say that. But if he happy, then I shouldn't stop him.**

**Velma: God, I hate him, I don't like him at all so I can't believe I have to deal with this bastard on my team. I wish he would just die already. One less person in the world.**

* * *

"Okay Askel, what your talent?" Velma says.

Askel just stood there and stared at the group.

"Hello?" Velma waves at Askel. "Wake up."

"I don't have a talent." Askel says walking away.

"What wrong with Askel?" Thelma says.

* * *

**Confessional: Something up?**

**Askel: I do have a talent, but I don't think I rather reveal things just yet. I don't fully trust them at all.**

**Velma: FREAK SHOW ALRET! What a complete loser.**

* * *

The group sat back and was watching Yutaka perform his talent which was Japanese Folding Art, and for once Velma was being impressed.

"So what did you guys think?" Yutaka asked the group.

"I think that was just awesome!" KayKay says giving the thumb up.

"I didn't know you could do Japanese things Mario." Leaf giggled.

"Well your in, let just hope it get us in the top 2." Velma says

* * *

**Confessional: Fold me up!**

**Velma: As long as Yutaka here doesn't annoy me like the other retards here are doing, I don't have to get rid of him so early.**

**Yutaka: I hope my talent can wow the other campers as well.**

* * *

"Leaf, I know your great at cosplaying so how about we use that for the talent show?" Velma asked.

"... Okay!" Leaf says walking away.

"And there act three so we just need one more. Thelma, your in whatever it is." Velma says.

"No problem parnder!" Thelma says. "I'm sure my cattle rope will be useful."

* * *

**Confessional: Moo, I'm a cow!**

**Leaf: I guess I will hang up the Peach outfit for now. I KNOW WHO I'M COSPLAYING AS!**

**Velma: As long as it an excuse to get out of the Bowser suit, I hate Bowser!**

**Bowser: _HEY I'M ONLY A CAT! BURN BITCH BURN!_**

**Thelma: Normally I use my rope to catch the cattles but I guess I'm going to improv here.**

* * *

"Okay so who all got a talent they think is even worth showing to Chris?" Estelle says.

"Well I got my whip here, I'm sure if someone help, I can use it for target practice." Ivy says

"Do you really think Chris would be impressed by a little toy?" Rambabu said to Ivy.

"You... Just... Did... NOT INSULT MY WHIP!" Ivy screams.

* * *

**Confessional: A whip is a whip.**

**Rambabu: (Face is covered up with bandages) What the -BLEEP- is her problem.**

**Ivy: This whip is my precious item. It all I have left about my dad. I wish I knew where he went.**

**Xenos: Wow, that was hot of Ivy. (He blushed) Why did I just say that? I thought girls crept me out. But I know I won't piss her off.**

* * *

"Okay, how about we give Ivy a chance to perform." Cuca says.

"Fine, Ivy is one of our four performers." Estelle groaned. "Who else want to perform since I'm sure the bald kid doesn't have a talent."

"I do, but I don't want to perform, it might bring unwanted things." Cuca frowned.

"What kind of unwanted things?" Devean says.

"I rather not explain." Cuca looks around.

"Something up Cuca?" Fay asked.

"I'm just worried." Cuca responded. "What about you Fay? I saw how you punched Justice, you must be strong."

"I rather not." Fay says.

The group looks to see Fay walks away but no one could notice a tear from Fay visible eye.

* * *

**Confessional: This team sure hide things.**

**Devean: It obvious that Fay and Cuca are hiding something, and I get the feeling I might know.**

**Cuca: I really hope the boss doesn't know about this show.**

**Fay: I'm so stupid, why can't I be brave once again?**

* * *

"Okay, enough sob story, Rambabu can't perform now that Ivy clawed him up." Estelle explained. "Cuca and Fay are being pussies to perform, so Ulrika, Devean and Xenos do you even have anything?"

"I can do a howl song!" Ulrika smiled.

"What the heck is a howl song?" Estelle glared at the wolf girl.

"It the songs of wolves, it sort of like singing but for wolves." Ulrika says.

"Fine let hear it." Estelle groaned. "Stupid girl with stupid long hair." she mumbled.

Ulrika cleared her throat and started to howl.

* * *

**Confessional: The wolves are howling!**

**Estelle: What was she thinking?**

**Ivy: I though it was pretty good.**

**Yutaka: I heard maybe one of the most graceful songs in the world.**

* * *

Once Ulrika finished all but Estelle and Rambabu clapped.

"I don't see how that was any good." Rambabu says. "I say reject it."

"I agree." Estelle spokes.

"Well I say she should perform." Devean says.

"Same here." Cuca and Ivy says.

"Fine Wolfie here can perform." Estelle groaned and mumbled about her poor ugly team.

"Devean, don't you have a talent?" Cuca asked.

"Well my mom did say I have a voice of an angel when I sing." Devean blushed.

"We are letting the little kid perform?" Rambabu snarled.

"What is your problem?" Ivy says getting in Rambabu face.

"My problem is that this kid shouldn't even be on our team." Rambabu spokes into Ivy face.

Ivy just roll her eyes and does the thing she does best. She kicked Rambabu in the kiwis.

"AIE!" Rambabu screamed dropping to the ground.

"Okay Devean give it your best!" Ivy flashed a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: WHOA NELLY!**

**Ivy: His mom sure wasn't lying.**

**Estelle: HOW CAN A KID WITH HAIR LIKE THAT SING SO WELL?**

**Velma: I heard singing and I don't like it.**

* * *

Devean cleared his throat and start to sing.

_Close your eyes dear baby_

_You know you will soar far_

_Close your eyes dear baby_

_You want to have that jar_

_Close your eyes dear baby_

_So avoid that sticky tar_

_So dear baby, dear baby_

_Close your eyes and rest for me._

When Devean finished the rest of the group just stood there and clapped. All but Estelle of course.

"Fine, the kid is our 3rd act and I'll be the four act." Estelle says.

"Wait, what about Xenos?" Ivy asked.

"THERE HE IS!" a bunch of random girls says running to them.

"AH!" Xenos screamed running away with the girls chasing him.

"You were saying?" Estelle smirked.

"And what your talent?" Devean says.

"It a secert." Estelle says.

The group split off as Devean went off to find Fay.

* * *

**Confessional: What up Estelle?**

**Estelle: They don't need to know that I have the key to our victory.**

* * *

Fay was walking down sitting on a log to remove her left glove. She just stare at her cyber hand thinking about her life.

"I figured I find you here." a voice from behind says.

"Ekk!" Fay responded putting her hand in her pocket.

"Fay it only me Devean." he says

"Why did you scare me like that?" Fay screams at the kid.

"Because something was up with you." Devean says with a serious voice.

"Devean are you okay?" Fay asked.

"I think the bigger question is, are you okay with yourself?" Devean responded.

"What do you mean?" Fay paniced thinking her secert is out.

"I'm sure you might know what it about, but when your ready, I'll be there for you to help." Devean says walking away.

Fay just stood there looking so confuse on what was up with Devean.

* * *

**Confessional: Huh?**

**Fay: Does he know I'm a cyborg?**

**Devean: I know, but I won't tell a soul.**

* * *

"Okay guys, let figure out everyone talent here." Pilar says to her team. "You know I can lift heavy things."

"I'm a great actor, I'm sure I can do a short monolog." Quint says.

"I'm a writer, but I don't think Chris will would want to have nightmares." Zelda joked.

"The host need some." Justice responded. "I think my talent is the best."

"Do I want to know?" Pilar says.

"All I need is that nerd and a lit torch, then I can set him on fire." Justice smirked.

"How about NO!" Odd screams. "We are not going to be letting you burn Devean, even if he not on our team."

* * *

**Confessional: Why is there nearly a pyro on every season?**

**Justice: Spoil shorts**

**Chris: I would of loved that! They don't know talent!**

**Blythe: The way Justice is acting like remind me of those people at my school, there was this kid that we use to tease around, I forgot his name, I know it started with an I. Hmm was it Ike? Maybe it was Ilias.**

* * *

"Well I'm sure I can use my super fast sketching to win some points." Ginzi says to the team.

The group look at Nicholai who just scowled at them.

"Sorry, my yaoiness make me useless at talent show." Blythe frowned.

"I can fart the alphabet backword!" H.L. joked while the rest felt grossed out.

"So Odd, I guess that leave you." Pilar says turning to him.

What she saw was Odd dancing while looking at his 3DS.

"Okay, I think we got our four talent." Pilar says.

"Which are?" Zelda asked.

"Myself, Odd, Quint, and Ginzi." Pilar responded.

"Yay, can I go eat some popcorn now?" H.L. says running to the mess hall.

"Is food all that freak think of?" Justice snarled.

* * *

**Confessional: The acts are ready!**

**Pilar: I hope our team can end up winning.**

**H.L.: (He is sitting there eating a bucket of popcorn)**

* * *

Nicolai was walking away until he got glomped by some blonde girl. He looked and scowled at her.

"Why are you on me?" Nicholai scowled.

"You looked lonley, I wanted to cheer you up!" Wilma smiled.

"Can't you see I hate nearly everything, nothing is going to cheer me up." Nicholai says.

"Well I can obviously try can't I?" Wilma says.

"Sure why not." Nicholai rolled his eyes.

Wilma cheered then gave Nicholai a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I got to go before my sister notice I'm not in the tents!" Wilma smiled.

Nicholai just stare watching Wilma skipped away.

"NICE ONE DUDE! YOU GOT THE IDIOT!" Justice laughed until he got punched.

"Shut up." Nicholai growled.

* * *

**Confessional: Possible romance?**

**Wilma: I think it was nice to be around Nicholea. He just need a friend. And he is a little cute in that army outfit.**

**Nicholai: I don't know what the hell is that girl problem.**

* * *

"Hello campers, report back to the Amphitheater as it time for the fools to crash and make everyone laugh at them." Chris voice says from the speakerbox.

* * *

**Confessional: It time to perform!**

**Ivy: Woo I'm ready to rock.**

**Quint: This is going to be fun.**

**Leaf: (Is wearing a cloak) No peeking!**

* * *

"And welcome to the amazing talent show!" Chris says to the crowd which is only full of campers not performing. "Tonight 12 lucky people for perform for your truly and I will judge them by a score of 10. The team that does the best will sleep in the penthouse! While the team that does the worse, will be sending someone home."

"We kind of get it Chris, we seen the show." KayKay says.

"First up will be Yutaka with his Japanese Folding Art, this should be boring." Chris says.

Yutaka rolls his eyes and pull out 10 by 10 sheet of paper.

"May I have some music please." Yutaka asked as music came on.

The group stood in shock as Yutaka was making quick work at folding the piece of paper, and when Yutaka finished, the group looked to see a paper dragon looking at the team. They started to claps.

"Well I have to say that was all right!" Chris explained. "I'm going to give you an 8."

"Fine with me, Chris-Baka." Yutaka says.

"Up next is Quint with his acting!" Chris says. "I hope he got stage fright."

Quint walks up and cleared his throat.

_Full of vexation come I, with complaint_

_Against my child, my daughter Hermia._

_Stand forth, Demetrius. My noble lord,_

_This man hath my consent to marry her._

_Stand forth, Lysander: and my gracious duke,_

_This man hath bewitch'd the bosom of my child;_

_Thou, thou, Lysander, thou hast given her rhymes,_

_And interchanged love-tokens with my child:_

_Thou hast by moonlight at her window sung,_

_With feigning voice verses of feigning love,_

_And stolen the impression of her fantasy_

_With bracelets of thy hair, rings, gawds, conceits,_

_Knacks, trifles, nosegays, sweetmeats, messengers_

_Of strong prevailment in unharden'd youth:_

_With cunning hast thou filch'd my daughter's heart,_

_Turn'd her obedience, which is due to me,_

_To stubborn harshness: and, my gracious duke,_

_Be it so she; will not here before your grace_

_Consent to marry with Demetrius,_

_I beg the ancient privilege of Athens,_

_As she is mine, I may dispose of her:_

_Which shall be either to this gentleman_

_Or to her death, according to our law_

_Immediately provided in that case._

The crowd starts to claps for Quint as he bowed down.

"That was BORING!" Chris screamed. "I could of easily fallen asleep, I give you a 3."

* * *

**Confessional: To be or not to be, that isn't the question.**

**Wilma: Poor Quincy.**

**Quint: It obvious Chris hadn't seen a play in his life.**

* * *

"Up next is Ulrika, who is going to howl." Chris explained as the wolfgirl stepped onto the stage.

"Wish me luck!" Ulrika smiled.

Ulrika starts to howl causing some of the people to cover their ears.

"ENOUGH!" Chris screamed. "That was horrible, you get a 2!"

Ulrika frowned and run off crying.

* * *

**Confessional: That was rude.**

**Ulrika: I'm sorry if I made you mad.**

**Yutaka: That was rude of Chris-Baka to say to Ulrika-chan. I thought it was lovely.**

* * *

Thelma went up and showed off her rope skills gaining herself 6 points.

Pilar lifted up the bleachers holding the campers gaining 7 points.

Ivy went up using her whip skills then it was used to hit Justice in the kiwis gaining 9 points.

"Up next is the gay boy Santino with his fashion line." Chris says.

"Why thank you so much Chris!" Santino smiled.

Music starts to play as Santino walks out with manniquins wearing new clothes he have created. The crowd was impressed with the outfits he have and started to clap. It wasn't long until Santino tripped on a loose floorboard and fell onto the crowd. Right onto Askel lips. The group was shocked until they heard a TWAMP. They turned around and see Blythe have fainted with a nosebleed.

"Now that was funny yet amusing." Chris says. "6 points for that."

* * *

**Confessional: I can't get nosebleeds**

**Blythe: Me and my damn habit.**

**Askel: That the second time Santino kissed me. I'M NOT GAY!**

**Santino: It was clearly an accident but I think he a good kisser.**

* * *

Odd went out next and showed off his dancing to get 6 points.

"And now the little nerd is going to try his luck at singing." Chris says.

"Oh really now." KayKay says looking at Velma.

Devean walked up holding a mircophone and started to sing.

_My name is Devean and I'm just a kid_

_with huge dreams of winning the cash_

_I met some nice people and they are so cool_

_But I can't forget the most important of them all!_

_His name is Chris and he is the host_

_Of Total Drama Encyclopedia_

_His name is Chris and he is the host_

_That will be making us all jealous of him_

_Someday I wish I could be like him_

_But I fear that day may not come_

_But I believe that day will come_

_When Chris ego finally get destoryed._

The crowd laughed at the last line while Chris looked annoyed.

"I would of given you a 10 for that song with an amazing voice but you get a 8 for making fun of me." Chris says.

* * *

**Confessional: How big is Chris ego?**

**Devean: It was worth it.**

* * *

"Okay, before we get to our final three acts, The Sharks are in the lead, Basilisks are in 2nd while the Tigers are in last." Chris says. "So Leaf come on down."

Leaf did come onto the stage but she was wearing exactly what Chris himself was wearing.

"Hey guys, I'm Chris McLean, the awesome host ever!" Leaf smiled to the group. "I'm going to be giving one of you a million dollars but I'm so stupid that I can't even count that high."

The group laughed as Chris looked annoyed again.

"Just for calling me stupid you get 7 points." Chris says." Mainly because I am awesome and since they have 27 points and I only give a rating up to 10, Sharks are safe!"

The sharks start to cheer was the tigers get a litle worried.

"Ginzi your up!" Chris says.

"I finished back here so I can just show you the drawing." Ginzi smiled as she opened her sketch book.

The group looked to see that Ginzi sketched her whole team hanging around. Odd was playing his 3DS while Pilar stood by him using Justice as a dumbbell, Zelda and Blythe were writing two different things with Quint reading a script, H.L. was eating a hamburger while Nicholai was sitting down looking pissed off, as for Ginzi she was in the middle drawing something.

"I say it was a good drawing but you FORGOT ME!" Chris explained. "6 points."

* * *

**Confessional: Say what?**

**Ginzi: Seriously, what is that host problem.**

* * *

"Seeing how the Tigers have 22 points, Estelle must get a 4 or higher to have her team safe but higher then 8 points to be in the penthouse for the night." Chris says as Estelle walks up.

"Chris my talent is money." Estelle smirked. "I'll give you 3 thousand dollars if you give me 10 points."

"DEAL!" Chris screamed. "Estelle get 10 points making the Basilisks win, Sharks get 2nd place for the cabins, and Tigers will be going to elimination. Have fun voting!"

The group was starting to walk away but Odd and Blythe went up to Pilar for something.

"Something up?" Pilar asked.

"Hey we were thinking that if we lose, we should vote off Justice." Odd says.

"Yeah him here is starting to bring back some bad memory." Blythe frowned.

"Plus, he is bound to hurt someone." Odd says again.

"I'll think about it." Pilar told them.

Pilar was about to open the door to get her dumbbells but was then grabbed by Ginzi and Zelda.

"Hey Pilar, would you be willing to vote off Nicholai?" Zelda asked the muscle girl.

"We think he is just not good to be around everyone." Ginzi says.

"Well there is Wilma, but it doesn't seem to be working." Pilar says. "I'll think about it."

Pilar was going to soon walks outside until she was confronted with Justice and Nicholai.

"Yeah, I heard our names come up, but you know it would be better to eliminate the weakest one." Nicholai snarled.

"Oh really?" Pilar spoke to them. "And why should I keep you guys?"

"Have you even looked at H.L., all the guy is eat, he not going to think about the game, and he going to be slowing the team down." Justice smirked. "It obvious you want the strong one here, so eliminate H.L."

The duo leaves Pilar behind with a tough choice.

"Oh man, this got to suck big time." Pilar frowned.

* * *

**Confessional: Who going home?**

**Blythe: Sorry but I'm voting you Justice.**

**Ginzi: You creep everyone out, Nicholai so please leave.**

**Justice: Goodbye fatass!**

**Quint: Umm, Ginzi I guess**

**H.L.: I guess Zelda**

**Pilar: This was hard but I had to do the best for my team, I vote off (Screen go black)**

* * *

The nine Tigers were sitting at the bonfire as Chris came up to them.

"Hello Tigers, tonight someone will be leaving for good, the votes have been casted and I have created slices of cake for everyone!"

"That does not look tasty." H.L. frowned looking at the cake Chris made, it looked like vomit.

"Well first off with no votes are Odd." Chris says.

The gamer smiled and tossed his cake in the fire.

"Pilar and Quint."

The two smiled that they are safe.

"Yaio freak Blythe is also safe with no votes."

"Yay! Now I suddenly feel like writing a story using the names Isaac and Maxwell." Blythe laughed.

"Ginzi and Zelda, you both are safe with one vote." Chris says as the two girls smiled.

Justice and Nicholai growled as H.L. started to feel nervous.

"The next person safe is Nicholai." Chris says as the Russian smiled and threw his cake in the fire.

"And now we have Justice and H.L., you both didn't do the talent show yet your in the bottom two. One of you is leaving and is never coming back."

H.L. starts to bite his fingernails as Justice crossed his arms glaring at the team.

"The final slice of cake go to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Justice!"

Odd and Blythe gasped as Pilar frowned with H.L. frowning as well.

"Thanks Pilar for voting with me." Justice smirked.

"What?" Odd says.

"Sorry guys, I figured H.L. wasn't going to help much." Pilar frowned.

"And H.L., the dock of shame await!" Chris says, pushing the big guy away.

The fatty started to walks down feeling sad as got onto the boat waving goodbye to his friends.

"Such a bummer that he left, I could of thought he would of won." Chris says. "25 campers remain, what will happens now that Pilar feels guilty about this. Will she vote herself off next? And what about the other teams? Find out next time!"

* * *

**Blythe-Justice**

**Ginzi-Nicholai**

**H.L.-Zelda**

**Justice-H.L.**

**Nicholai-H.L.**

**Odd-Justice**

**Pilar-H.L.**

**Quint-Ginzi**

**Zelda-Nicholai**

**H.L.: 3 Votes**

**Justice: 2 Votes**

**Nicholai: 2 Votes**

**Ginzi: 1 Vote**

**Zelda: 1 Vote**

* * *

**Sexy Basilisks: Cuca, Devean, Estelle, Fay, Ivy, Rambabu, Ulrika, Xenos**

**Naughty Tigers: Blythe, Ginzi, Justice, Nicholai, Odd, Pilar, Quint, Zelda**

**Erotica Sharks: Askel, KayKay, Leaf, Maverick, Santino, Thelma, Velma, Wilma, Yutaka**

**Eliminated: H.L.**

* * *

**And H.L. is the first victim of the game, I had him created mainly because I wanted to create someone that is mainly loved but could never win, him being the first boot was the perfect fit.**

**Next Time on TDE: The campers face their fears in a brand new way.**


	6. 6: Fighting That Fear!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to whoever own them. I do not own the alphabet theme as it was property of Frank15. The OC's I have are indeed mine, so don't steal them.**

**The Warning: This chapter contains jerks, Chris hate, Leaf dressed up, and fears that will scare you out of your mind. You have been warned!**

**Pairings: Person 1xPerson 2, Person 3xPerson 4, Person 5xPerson 6, Person7xPerson 8, Person9xPerson 10**

**Note: I really need to get to work more often and stop slacking a bit. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chris was standing on the dock of shame holding a flashlight; the moon was out and hundreds of stars shine down from above. Chris was smiling at the camera as he turned the flashlight on.

"Last time on Total Drama Encyclopedia." Began Chris dramatically. "Our three teams were having their time along with each other. The Basilisks started off a rough start with Ivy and Rambabu fighting after she called Survivor rigged ... and I totally agree, this is so much better. Things went worse for them when Estelle pulled a Nakia who was on Total Drama Letterz and said Cuca was worthless since he was bald."

"On The Sharks, they were more annoyed by Leaf forcing them to dress up like characters from Mario and Velma was planning on throat punching the Cosplayer for making her Bowser. Our kitten was offended by that."

"Over on the Tigers, Odd and Pilar were awake while the rest were still sleeping, so Pilar choose to give them a wake up call by throwing the cabin in the air. It clearly got her in a fight with Justice while Blythe was still asleep until Ginzi brought up guy on guy action. It was even worse for Nicholai when Wilma was cheering the guy up. She should be cheering Maverick up. I think he plotting my death."

"But the most awesome thing that happened was when Fay punched Justice. That Cyborg is tough and a freak. But then they came to the most awesome host ever to perform a talent show in front of me. Some were good, some were horrible, but Estelle with her bribe was able to get her team to win. Sadly the Tigers lost and it came down to two people who weren't in the talent show at all; Justice and H.L., and in the end the fatass was sent home never getting another chance."

"Who will be the 2nd person eliminated? What does this flashlight mean? Will anyone end up peeing themselves? Find out the answers to these questions on this episode of Total Drama Encyclopedia!"

* * *

The Naughty Tigers were sleeping in their tents peacefully and quiet after having to deal with a rough elimination. Quickly two people sneezes woke them up.

"AACHOO!" Odd and Quint sneezed.

"Why the heck did you just wake me up jerks!" Justice snarled at the duo.

"Well sorry, but I can't control my sneezes." Quint explained.

"But don't you find it strange that you both sneezed at the same time?" Zelda asked them.

"Now that you think about it, yeah." Quint says.

"That because of Yaoi Syndrome!" Blythe said with a smile.

"YAOI SYNDROME?" The two screamed in shock.

"Do we want to know Blythe?" Pilar asked.

"Well Yaoi Syndrome is where someone want to write a story using two people with the same names like you guys! Your names must of come up."

"Well that sure must of been unexpected." Ginzi says.

"I hate Yaoi." Nicholai snarled making Blythe gasp.

* * *

**Confessional: I'm going to write a story using Bacon and Crag.**

**Blythe: How dare Nicholai say something like that! That was rude!**

**Bacon and Crag: (Sneezes)**

**Odd: I'm straight man, I can't believe someone would write a fic about me.**

* * *

The Sharks were sitting around in their cabin playing go fish. Askel have 4 cards, KayKay is holding 10 cards, Santino is having 2 cards, Thelma and Wilma were holding 5 cards. The door to the bathroom was kicked open making them all lose their cards.

"What was that?" Santino says holding onto Askel who trying to push him off.

The group turned to see Leaf standing by the door but she was wearing a black hat along with a black robe with a black vest and a black bowtie giving them a look.

"Oh I see this isn't Hogwarts." Leaf says to them. "I must get to Hogwarts so I can arrest Dumbledore."

"Leaf are you okay?" Thelma asked her.

"Who is Leaf?" Leaf responded. "I'm Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Who is Amalie?" Wilma asked.

"She a witch on Harry Potter." KayKay explained.

"Oh I loved that movie, Herny was such a nice wizard." Wilma smiled.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go find Dumbledore." Leaf says walking out of the cabin.

"Have anyone seen Yutaka or Velma?" Askel says finally pushing Santino off him.

"Velma is still sleeping." Wilma says to the others.

* * *

**Confessional: But where Yutaka?**

**Leaf: I have found out that Dumbledore have placed young Harry Potter in a home with abusing parents. He is going to get his justice!**

**Santino: Leaf sure is interesting having so many outfits to dress up as. I wonder what she does in case she goes to church.**

**KayKay: No one even cared where Maverick was, but none of us still cared.**

**Maverick: Thinking about others is unhealthy to your life.**

* * *

The answers to the Sharks question about Yutaka was answered as Yutaka was walking into a large clearing with his kendo blade.

"Time to start training for the day." Yutaka smiled pulling his blade out.

As Yutaka was training, he was being spied on by Ulrika from a tree nearby.

"Oh he is so awesome." Ulrika giggled.

"Thanks." Yutaka responded making her gasp. He turned around to see Ulrika face to face. "Your Ulrika-cha right?"

"Yeah that me." Ulrika says walking up to the guy. "So what kind of training are you doing?"

"Kendo." Yutaka responded. "I'm training to be apart of a Kendo team that can travel the world fighting other people."

"Wow does that mean your strong?" Ulrika asked.

"It not normally about strenght as speed is also a factor here." Yutaka says. "Would you like to learn?"

"Sure!" Ulrika smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: Kendo rocks!**

**Yutaka: I think it was a good time hanging with Ulrika-chan, she was really nice to be around.**

**Ulrika: Yutaka is hot. (She giggles)**

* * *

At the winning cabin Fay was having one of her own nightmares and woke up screaming and panting.

"Can't believe I had that dream again." Fay sighed looking down.

"Fay are you okay?" a voice is heard on the other side.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a nightmare." Fay called out getting out of bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the voice says.

"Maybe some other time Ivy." Fay says walking to her dresser.

"Okay then!" Ivy responded.

Fay sighed and looked at her mirror and frowned. She had herself some cyber parts on her head that she cover with her hair but below that was where her whole body was almost covered with cyber part; both of her arms and hands, her chest minus the boobs, and her left leg and foot. She got dressed and sat on the bed and cried.

* * *

**Confessional: How did this happen?**

**Fay: I truly hate my life. Why didn't it happen to me as well.**

* * *

"Clearly you must be at least happy I got our team first place." Estelle laughed while relaxing in the hottub.

"You only got us first because you bribed the host." Devean groaned as he sat and played Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Wii.

"But it was better then what he gave you." Rambabu said. "I still don't get why your on my tribe."

"Maybe because it teams, not tribes." Xenos says sitting on the couch feeling relaxed.

"Do you want me to throw you out to those girls?" Rambabu barked at the guy who ducked in fear. "Though so wimp."

"Rambabu, leave him alone." Ivy says walking into the room. "Or you might lose your chances at babies."

"It not my fault this team suck." Rambabu says.

"Relax ugly." Estelle says. "With the power of money, we will win everything."

"Money isn't the answer to everything." Cuca says.

"Oh shut up baldy, your just a servant to us." Estelle laughed.

* * *

**Confessional: That was harsh.**

**Cuca: I'm not a slave here! I don't ever want to be a slave.**

**Ivy: If this was survivor, then Rambabu wouldn't be bitching at us, he would of been in the minority.**

**Rambabu: I'm the greatest survivor in the world.**

* * *

"Hello Campers!" Chris voice is heard. "It is time for your next challenge so meet me at the reality chamber!"

"So everyone and whoever Leaf is." Chris says facing the 25 campers. "Who is ready for the next challenge!"

"Oh whatever could it be mister sadist host." Maverick droned to him.

"Now tonight is going to be a good one." Chris laughed. "Good for me, bad for you of course."

"And what could be so bad?" Pilar asked.

"You will be facing your fears!" Chris smiled.

"WHAT?" All but Maverick and Wilma screamed.

"But how is that even possible, I'm sure none of us spoke about them at all." Devean says to Chris.

"That why we went and asked your friends and family." Chris laughed.

* * *

**Confessional: I'm scared of dying.**

**Blythe: No No No No!**

**Cuca: WHY!**

**Ivy: Geez thank mom.**

**Velma: Britnay you are so going down when I get back.**

* * *

"However this is a good night." Chris says. "Your not only facing your fear. YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!"

"Huh?" Santino said looking confused.

"You will see so get hooked up." Chris says pushing the campers to their pods.

* * *

Askel was looking around and saw that he was inside a house, but the house was familar to him. A broken TV, bottle of beers everywhere near the couch. He paled and turned around.

"Oh lookie hunny." a rough slurred voice says. "Our little Askel is back."

"I'm guessing he wanted more pain!" a female slurred voice says. "Come here baby, I'm sure my beer bottle would love to meet your head."

"Mom... Dad." Askel paled stepping backward from them.

_**Name: Askel**_

_**Fear: His Drunk, Abusive Parents**_

* * *

Blythe was running around what looked like a bookstore giggling in cheer.

"Oh where oh where are my Yaoi mangas are!" Blythe says before stopping. "Wait this is a fear challenge right?"

Blythe paled when she heard someone breath onto her. She turned around to see a giant manga glaring at her. But what made it worse for her was that it was a YURI manga.

"Mommy." Blythe screamed.

_**Name: Blythe**_

_**Fear: Yuri Manga**_

* * *

Cuca looked around to see he was in a grey room with no windows and no doors. He was wondering where his fear was until he hear footsteps and turned around to see the word Slavery with arms and legs and started to pee himself.

"Why did this had to happen." Cuca said

_**Name: Cuca**_

_**Fear: Slavery**_

* * *

For Devean he was walking what looked like a forest, but trees aren't normally blonde and the ground look like skin to the kid.

"Now this is truly a mystery if you ask me." Devean says walking into a clearing.

He was took in by surpised when he got surronded by little white creatures.

"Lices, it just had to be lices." Devean groaned before taking on a fighting stance.

_**Name: Devean**_

_**Fear: Lices**_

* * *

For Estelle you can say she was thrilled, she was rolling around thousands of dollar bills thinking she a millionare.

"I don't see what the problem is." Estelle laughed. "I'M FILTHY RICH NOW!"

She soon went from laughing to coughing as she was now face to face with a sack of dollar bills and it was on fire charing at her.

"AHH MY MONEY IS BURNING!" Estelle screamed.

_**Name: Estelle**_

_**Fear: Burning Money**_

* * *

Fay was walking in what look like an arena she was looking around to see if there was an exit somewhere, but had no luck. She soon caught the eye of something and jumped out of the way as a car almost ran her over.

"What the heck!" Fay screamed.

"Hahahahaha!" the driver said. "You can only win by beating me in a car!"

Fay looked to her right and paled when she saw her old motorcycle.

"NO... NO... NO!" Fay screamed in fear.

_**Name: Fay**_

_**Fear: Driving**_

* * *

Ginzi was walking among a factory and was rubbing her arms.

"WHY IS IT SO COLD IN HERE!" Ginzi screamed.

"Rawr!" a voice behind her screamed.

Ginzi turned around to see a giant monster made out of the one thing she fears the most. Ice Cream.

"OH COME ON!" Ginzi screamed running off.

_**Name: Ginzi**_

_**Fear: Ice Cream**_

* * *

Ivy looked to see a bunch of platforms floating on what looked to be an ocean to Ivy. She then looked down to see she had at least one pokeball on her and paled.

"Oh no please don't tell me what i think it is." Ivy frowned as she turned around.

She was then face to face with Gyarados and paled some more.

"MOTHER *BLEEP*" Ivy screamed running and jumping to a new platform.

_**Name: Ivy**_

_**Fear: Gyarados**_

* * *

Justice was grumbling as he just smashed a desk with his hand. He was sitting on another desk facing a blackboard and a teacher desk.

"I *bleep*ing hate school, it just pointless and stupid." Justice snarled wondering where his fear is.

He soon got his wish as a gush of wind came and piled a stack of homework to form a creature.

"Now it time for some fun." Justice smirked cracking his knuckles.

_**Name: Justice**_

_**Fear: Homework**_

* * *

KayKay was seen walking down a dark neighborhood wondering what fear her friends used against her.

"I hope it isn't Freddy, that movie was pointless if you ask me." KayKay says

She soon walks pass a girl who was just staring at her. The girl then choose to open her mouth.

"BLACK PERSON!" she screamed out loud.

"What the?" KayKay turning around in shock.

She then paled seeing a group of people dressed up in a white robe wearing a white hat mask over their face.

"CHRIS I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU FOR THIS!" KayKay screamed running for her life.

_**Name: KayKay**_

_**Fear: The KKK Clan**_

* * *

Leaf or as you can say Amelia Bones was walking inside what looks like a fridge as she walked down some slice of cheeses.

"Dumbledore, if you think zapping me here will stop you from being arrested, think again!" Leaf smirked pulling out a fake wand.

Leaf soon heard some footsteps behind her and turned around to point the wand at someone. She then paled and dropped the wand.

"Mommy." she wimped staring at a large slice of baloney glaring at her.

_**Name: Leaf**_

_**Fear: Baloney**_

* * *

Maverick was plotting the death of Chris McLean when he looked around the room. It was full on pink and girly for him.

"It must of been my sister who choose to plot my death." Maverick growled wondering what was the nice thing his sister said.

Maverick then look at the pile of plushies nearby and could of swear one of them just moved.

"It must be my stupid imagination." Maverick says until he somehow got plummed by a bunch of moving plushies. "Yeah, I'm going to kill him."

_**Name: Maverick**_

_**Fear: Plushies**_

* * *

Nicholai looked around to see that he was standing on a boat and was grumbling on how much he hate boats.

"Stupid Boat, they can never stay afloat for the world." Nicholai grumbled.

Soon a gush of wind came in from the window causing Nicholai to flinch. When he opened his eyes again he was face to face with four different swords. A hook sword, a sabre, a rapier, and a normal one.

"I HATE SWORDS! GUNS ARE BETTER!" Nicholai screamed.

_**Name: Nicholai**_

_**Fear: Swords**_

* * *

Odd was walking down an hallway until he came across the frontdoor looking he is inside a mansion.

"I don't know why, but this place seem so familiar." Odd says. "I could of swore I seen that red and white logo before."

He soon walks up to the door only to find it locked and grumbled to himself. He soon paled when he heard loud shriek and turned around. In front of him was the one and only Lisa Trevor glaring at him.

"OH SHIT, I'M IN RESIDENT EVIL!" Odd screamed running to the left of the mansion.

_**Name: Odd**_

_**Fear: Lisa Trevor from Resident Evil**_

* * *

Pilar opened her eyes to find that she was wearing only her underwear with a light blue robe over her body. She was laying on some bed with the walls being white.

"Okay I know I didn't strip down for this challenge." Pilar grumbled to herself. "But where am I?"

"Oh goodie, my victim is awake." a voice nearly have spoken.

Pilar turned to her left and paled when she saw a guy wearing a doctor mask with a white robe and big aqua gloves.

"Are you ready for open heart surgery Miss Pilar?" The doctor says.

"Over my dead body!" Pilar screamed.

_**Name: Pilar**_

_**Fear: Doctors**_

* * *

Quint looked around to find himself on a stage for Hamlet that he smiled in joy that he was going to be acting.

"I wonder what role I'm going to be playing!" Quint danced in joy.

"You will be playing the Tomato victim." a voice behind him spoke.

Quint was confuse on that and turned around to pale very quickly. In front of him was a giant red tomato chuckling at him.

"OH NO IT EVERY ACTOR WORSE FEAR!" Quint screamed like a little girl.

_**Name: Quint**_

_**Fear: Tomatoes**_

* * *

Rambabu was grinning because he was sitting at one of the special tribal council he have seen on Survivor.

"And exactly what so fearful about getting voted off on Survivor?" Rambabu laughed. "They would never vote me off."

"YOU HAVE MADE MY LIFE HELL FROM DAY ONE!" A demon voice was screaming from afar that made Rambabu pee himself. "FORGET YOU! GO HOME! GOODBYE!"

Rambabu was getting more nerves until his biggest fear came to him. In front of him was Crystal Cox from Gabon, but she was fifty feet taller then Rambabu.

"OH COME ON!" Rambabu screamed.

_**Name: Rambabu**_

_**Fear: Massive Crystal Cox**_

* * *

Santino opened his eyes in fear to see himself standing in a field full of corpses. They were all bald, having some tattoo on their arm and wearing the same outfit.

"OH MY GOD, TACKY AND GROSS!" Santino screamed in fear.

"THERE ONE LEFT BOYS! WE CAN'T LET HIM ESACPE." a voice behind him screamed.

Santino turned around and paled what what his fear was. Chasing him were a group of people wearing a full on black uniform with a armband on their arm forming a strange symbol carrying a gun.

"AHHH NOT THEM!" Santino ran in fear. "ANYONE BUT THEM!"

_**Name: Santino**_

_**Fear: Nazi**_

* * *

Thelma was laying on the ground with her hat covering her face relaxing and having a little snooze.

"Man the life is great today." Thelma chuckled. "I don't see how this involve my fear."

Thelma was laughing until she stopped and stayed quiet. She noticed the ground was shaking and looked up to see a dust cloud coming to her.

"Now that is just impossible!" Thelma says.

She then caught a visual picture and paled.

"STAMPEDE!" she screamed and start to run.

Chasing her was a herd of bulls and everyone know bulls hate the color red.

_**Name: Thelma**_

_**Fear: Stampede**_

* * *

Ulrika knew what was going to happen and was prepared as she was sitting alone in a forest wondering where they will be coming from.

"I know I can't hide from you, but I'm sure I can outrun you." Ulrika smirked.

She then took a turn and ducked in time as an arrow flew by and passed her.

"Nuts I missed." the first voice says.

"Well it your -BLEEP-ing fault you have bad aim." the second voice says.

"Will you two shut up!" a third voice says.

Ulrika smiled as three hunters walked up holding guns and crossbows glaring at the wolf girl. The first hunter had white hair, wearing a black shirt with a green x on it along with blue jeans and brown shoes. The second hunter had black hair with red highlight with a beard along with a green shirt with an angry face on it with black pants and white shoes with red fingerless gloves. The final hunter had black hair with a black shirt, blue jeans and orange shoes.**[1]**

"Ready to play kill the wolf?" the third guy laughed.

"Only if you can catch me." Ulrika smirked taking off to the right pathway.

_**Name: Ulrika**_

_**Fear: Hunters**_

* * *

Velma was plotting Chris McLean death with what was in front of her. She was looking at a mirror of herself. The only thing different is that the mirrored Velma hair was straight down wearing a pink dress with no glasses on along with red heels and stockings.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Velma grumbled.

Velma was then taken by suprise when the Mirror Velma stepped out of the mirror and started to have her skin turn purple.

"Hello Velma, want to be friends?" the other Velma asked.

"No thanks, I don't be friends with ugly prats." the real Velma growled.

"Well I'm you anyway so I'm your friend now." the fake Velma giggled.

"I'm going to break you apart!" the real Velma screamed.

"Bring it." the fake Velma says in a demonic voice.

_**Name: Velma**_

_**Fear: Shadow Velma(Aka NICE VELMA)**_

* * *

Wilma was walking what looked like to be raining at an empty campsite. She was alone and worried what was going to happen.

"Hello is anyone there?" Wilma asked. "I want to know where I can find the nearest clothes shop."

Wilma kept walking until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that." Wilma smiled as she looked up and paled.

In front of her was a guy wearing a hockey mask holding a Machete. It was none other then Jason Voorhees.

"AHHHH!" Wilma screamed as she took off running. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

_**Name: Wilma**_

_**Fear: Jason Voorhees**_

* * *

Of course Xenos was confused as he deal with his big fear in a daily life. But never had to fight them.

"But I can't hit girls." Xenos frowned as he took a seat on the ground.

"I FOUND HIM!" a voice behind him screamed.

Xenos turned around to see 10 fangirls that were fat and not the prettiest bunch in the group.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Xenos screamed as he took off running.

"MARRY ME!" the fangirls screamed.

_**Name: Xenos**_

_**Fear: Fangirls**_

* * *

Yutaka looked in to find himself wearing a purple Japanese robe and holding a kanata in his hands.

"Well Papa-san, you can't punish me if I'm using a kanata for a challenge I believe." Yutaka joked at himself.

"So the great Yutaka have finally shown up." a demonic voice says from behind.

Yutaka turned around and found himself face to face with the one and only red demon name Omi.

"Now to see if my Kendo training will work with a real kanata sword." Yutaka smirked before charging to Omi.

_**Name: Yutaka**_

_**Fear: Omi**_

* * *

Zelda was sitting on a log looking at the beatiful view in front of her. How beatiful was it? It a swamp.

"This is the perfect scene where a murder can happen. I wonder who the victim will be this time." Zelda smiled thinking of all the possibly.

She soon paled when she heard a croak sound and turned around to see a giant toad looking at her.

"Oh how I hate toads, never will they be in my stories." Zelda grumbled and start to take off running.

_**Name: Zelda**_

_**Fear: Toads**_

* * *

Chris was laughing looking at the 25 tv screens. "Who will survive? Who will get thier butt kicked? And who will go home? Find out when we return."

**[1]-The three hunters take after Danny, Peter and Zero from BaconBaka Total Drama Dictionary.**

**Recap on the Fears**

**Askel- His Drunk, Abusive Parents**

**Blythe- A Yuri Manga**

**Cuca- Slavery**

**Devean- Lices**

**Estelle- Burning Money**

**Fay- Driving**

**Ginzi- Ice Cream**

**Ivy- Gyarados**

**Justice- Homework**

**KayKay- The KKK Clan**

**Leaf- Baloney**

**Maverick- Plushies**

**Nicholai- Swords**

**Odd- Lisa Trevor from Resident Evil**

**Pilar- Doctors**

**Quint- Tomatoes**

**Rambabu- Massive Crystal Cox**

**Santino- Nazi**

**Thelma- Stampede**

**Ulrika- Hunters**

**Velma- Shadow Velma**

**Wilma- Jason Voorhees**

**Xenos- Fangirls**

**Yutaka- Oni**

**Zelda- Toads**


End file.
